MKR The Raven Chronicles
by Sparkling Moon Phoenix
Summary: A continuation. A primeval force from before the Pillar System was born returns. Three new Knights must be found and the Soul of Cephiro awakened through the Spirit Compass! EagleHikaru pairing! Please review! T rating for now, but it will go higher.
1. An Ancient Warning Crystallized In Time

**_Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of Magic Knight Rayearth. The original creators and the ladies at CLAMP do. I wish I did though. Don't sue me! I can't afford a lawyer anyway. This fan fiction popped into my brain whilst watching a scene between Eagle and Hikaru. It will be an Eagle/Hikaru paring, rating M for future chapters! If you like this, the first part, please leave a review with that cute ball of fluff, Mokona!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_An Ancient Warning Crystallized in Time_**

_Extract of an ancient diary, preserved in a Memory Crystal excavated in Astera Cavern.  
_

_It is done. The enchantments have been cast. The Pillar System is now in place. The Rune Gods are waiting, deep in slumber, for the ones who will awaken them, lest the Pillar, anchor of this fair land Cephiro fall. In my dreams, I have seen the abolition of the Pillar. That which was meant to save, shall also destroy, withering the soul of the chosen heart._

_Crimson fire will banish, dispelling the torment of the Pillar forever, but will find a new way, seeking that which has been lost in myth and the rift of time. There are three. There are three more to fight for Cephiro. Wanting to be sought and united with their brethren. I leave this riddle, as the danger from before will break the seal and return._

'_**Shadow will bind,**_

_**Earth will strengthen,**_

_**Light will purify.**_

_**Water, Fire and Wind will grow,**_

_**Ascendant power rising.**_

_**Locate the six points of the Spirit Compass,**_

_**Cephiro's Soul will awaken and flourish.'**_

_I must go. The crown of the Pillar is calling me._

_Last account of Breanna, oracle and first Pillar of Cephiro._

_

* * *

_

The mystical glow emanating from the crystal faded as Clef withdrew his magic. His mind was now filled with dark thoughts about Cephiro's future. Now that the wellspring of strength, the Pillar was gone, Cephiro had begun to crumble, land falling into the void at an incredible rate. Even as Clef sat on his throne, within the crystalline depths of Cephiro Castle, the mysterious Proof of the Pillar was shifting into a form suitable for its next bearer.

A paradox had presented itself before the Crown Room. Eagle Vision, Commander of the spaceship, the NSX, had shattered the barrier confining him to his cell and escaped. Hikaru Shidou, the Magic Knight of Fire, in the company of the Wind and Water Knights initiated a thorough search of the stronghold. Ominous, malevolent beings had materialized inside the citadel, within the sector designated to the Cephiran people. Umi, the Water Knight and Fuu, the Wind Knight had remained behind to defend them.

Hikaru had travelled alone, running aimlessly through the labyrinthine corridors, until an errant wish activated Lantis' pendant and led her to his exact location. Eagle and Lantis were fighting, engaged in a fierce battle. Former friends now changed into the deadliest of enemies. Hikaru had called out to both of them, exhorting them to cease their useless conflict.

In that same instant, the two remaining Keys: the Magic Sword, in the guardianship of Lantis and the Sorcerer's Ring, protected by Master Magician Clef, had begun to resonate, pulsing with energy. A soul worthy of becoming the Pillar now dwelled inside the sanctuary. All three had been teleported to the upper floor of the palace. Both Eagle and Hikaru had survived the trial, emerging alive from the Crown Room, both apparently qualified to become the centre of Cephiro.

_But which one? _Clef thought desperately. The weight of seven hundred years of life weighed heavily upon his spirit. _If Cephiro surmounts this crisis, what happens next? A primeval force from distant days returns. But for what purpose, I don't know._

The bleak night closed in upon the Mage, enclosing him in a velvet shroud of darkness. Thunder rumbled over the ravaged land of Cephiro, the cacophony heralding a primordial countdown that would destroy or heal that once beautiful realm. Deep within the dreary twilight, three ageless forces began to stir, waking to a violent dawn.

* * *

_**Moonlight Pheonix Copyright 2006. Onward to Chapter 1 – Showing His Intentions. Sorry this is so short! The chapters will be longer as the story goes on!  
**_


	2. Declaring His Intentions

_**CELESTIAL KNIGHT RAYEARTH: THE RAVENER CHRONICLES**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of Magic Knight Rayearth or any of the characters. I do own all of the other characters and plot concepts! Here is Chapter One everybody! Sorry about the long wait for an update, college work and other problems have been getting in the way! Read and review if you like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Declaring His Intentions**_

_**Cephiro Castle - Dungeon Level**_

The bright crystal lamps flickered overhead, the room beneath cast into shadows. Its occupant, a tall, lithely muscled man, paced the confines of the vast room, searching.

One white fist lashed out, striking the transparent barrier that prevented him from leaving. Energy ripples arced across the surface of the shield wall, points of light dancing along its invisible circumference. Eagle strode over to his bed, ruefully rubbing his sore knuckles. A brief grimace of pain crept across his pale, handsome face. His deep brown eyes clouded over in musing. Within the pristine quiet of his soul, Eagle's thoughts wandered backwards in time, reflecting upon recent happenings.

* * *

_**Memory Sequence:**_

_The first glimpse of the near mythical realm of Cephiro._

_The sight of the Rune Gods defending the crystal edifice that comprised Cephiro Castle._

_The Legendary Magic Knights presenting themselves upon the deck of his star ship, the NSX._

_His solitary battle with the Magic Knight of Fire, her capture and their private conversation, before she mysteriously vanished without a trace._

_The startling, unforeseen revelation that the two of them were potential candidates for the position of the Pillar: the one upon whom fell the fate and ultimate governance of Cephiro._

_

* * *

_

A smile came to Eagle's lips, as his mind called a vivid image of Hikaru. The girl had caused him immense surprise. A fierce will that encompassed and eclipsed his own. Bright crimson élan flaring within a petite frame. Her gentle, cheerful personality accepting every individual for what they were. Despite being only fifteen years old, she had won his respect. He had begun to wonder what she would be like as a woman. He believed he could already see hints of what she could be. 

A loud hiss echoed within the chamber. The portal rushed open. A small, slim figure stepped in. The door closed. Brown eyes met rose crystalline orbs. The light refracted amongst glistening silken strands, surrounding the woman within a pale scarlet luminosity. Her booted feet moved soundlessly across the black marble floor.

'Hikaru?' Eagle's voice held acknowledgement, a hint of an unspoken question hidden in the quiet tones.

He approached the young Fire Knight, but was stopped by the translucent barricade. It was proving to be an annoying hindrance. Hikaru stood directly in front of the invisible blockade. She lifted one hand and placed it, palm outwards on the surface. Her eyes held a hint of sorrow, worry and fatigue within their faceted depths.

_She seems so full of pain._ Eagle thought, something he hadn't wanted to acknowledge slip free. _So young, yet carrying the weight of Cephiro's problems by herself. Such sad eyes for one so youthful._

Eagle placed one large hand against the clear prison, covering Hikaru's slender one. In an instant, a silver brilliance engulfed the pair, before dissipating into nothingness. Hikaru looked startled. The shield strained, shattering under the burst of power. Eagle grasped the Magic Knight by the wrist and serenely pulled her through the wreckage of the barrier spell. Hikaru's eyes roamed his pale features, uncertainty within her roseate crystals. She seemed to be on the brink of tears. His hands clasped her shoulders, a gesture of reassurance.

Time seemed to slow; encapsulating the two within their own private universe, a sense of peace permeating injured souls. Long, elegant fingers caressed the curvature of her jaw. Two fingers slipped under her chin, tilting her head up. A rosy hue spread across Hikaru's flushed cheeks.

'Do you always carry the burdens of others?' Eagle said, his voice unaccountably tender, even kind, in a way.

His hands shifted, framing her face. A thumb brushed against the vulnerable, soft tissue of her lips. Eagle could dimly feel the rapid fluttering of her heart through the pulse point in her neck. Fragments of memory once again intruded, their voices refusing to be silenced.

* * *

_**Memory Sequence:**_

_The girl Nova, who resembled the Fire Knight like a malevolent twin; who in turn revealed that Hikaru harboured feelings for him deep within her soul._

_The determination contained within her youthful eyes when the FTO landed in front of her on the darkened lands of Cephiro._

_His own realization about the young Fire Knight before he broke free from his confinement, tinged with regret._

_

* * *

Why is he acting like this?_

Hikaru thought. Her heartbeat echoed, a frantic staccato within her ears. 

His short white bangs fell forwards, giving Eagle a mysterious look. Something strange passed through his tranquil woodland eyes; that Hikaru was afraid to name, even recognize. Eagle moved closer. Hikaru gasped nervously. She had never let a man approach so closely, the only exceptions being her father and older brothers.

One strong arm crept around Hikaru's petite waist, pressing her against his masculine body. Eagle touched her lips with his own so softly, Hikaru was at first unaware of being kissed.

'Eagle?' Hikaru whispered, her voice hushed and uncertain.

Eagle covered her lips with his warm mouth again, kissing her deeply, with a sensation of something unspoken. Her cherry red lips parted slightly, allowing the Autozam Commander entry. His other hand cradled her head affectionately. Their tongues touched, creating sweet havoc. A profound thrill circulated throughout her entire body, making her fell more alive than she had felt in recent days. An electric surge coursed through her whole system; an unfamiliar yet gentle warmth blossoming from within an untouched part of her soul. Her legs became fluidic, refusing to support her weight. She clutched the front of his dark uniform, in a vain attempt to stop herself from dropping to the chilly floor.

Hikaru felt her mind cloud over; shrouded in mist. Something tentative brushed across the fringes of her awareness. A flicker of memory, surfaced, emerging unbidden, uncalled. But still, memories can be a fickle thing: sometimes controlled, sometimes raging unchecked. She sensed another being watching, as the mental tides swept through her.

* * *

_**Memory Sequence:**_

_The melodic voice of Princess Emeraude, calling to Umi, Fuu and herself, across the dimensional rift connecting Earth and Cephiro._

_Her magic, awoken within her by Clef, Cephiro's supreme mage; an inner voice never to be silenced._

_The first time she summoned her magical ability, striking back against Alcyone, the ice sorceress._

_Merging with Rayearth, the Lord of Fire, after proving her worth._

_The tragic truth behind the legend of the Magic Knights, revealed by the last spark of Emeraude's conscious mind, before the darkness coalesced within the Princess; consuming her utterly._

_The grief and rage she felt, as she readied her sword for the final strike that would end the existence of the Pillar._

_The shared sorrow of her friends and herself as they were returned to Tokyo Tower._

_The recurring nightmare as Cephiro fell into a deeper crisis._

_Sensing another enemy, its intention the domination or annihilation of Cephiro._

_

* * *

_

The touch turned curious, straying into areas of her life that she considered painful. Hikaru realized there was only one person who could be doing this, sifting through recollections; causing emotional wounds that were still too new, too fresh, being ignited into conscious memory once more. Only Eagle was close enough to do this. 

Hikaru shoved hard, pushing Eagle away from her. She stumbled, losing her balance and collapsed, falling to the floor in an ungainly sprawl. Her breath came in short spurts as she tried to clam the turbulent emotions roiling within her. She felt cold tears trickle down her face, hitting her armour with faint splashes. She raised one hand to erase the tears, only to discover she was trembling. Hikaru bit her lower lip in an attempt to control herself.

Eagle advanced towards her again, kneeling before her on the black marble flagstones. He reached out and brushed the last remnants of wetness away. One hand gripped her chin, tilting her head up until their eyes met.

'Such sad, beautiful eyes.' Eagle mused quietly. 'I'm sorry. I only meant to show you how I feel, not cause you so much pain.'

His brown eyes regarded her forlorn figure. What he had seen in the depths of her young mind had shocked him. Now he understood the tragic truth, the meaning of the legend of the Magic Knights, why Hikaru was always sorrowful.

'Why?' Hikaru seemed calmer now. His answer would cause her immense surprise.

Eagle rose swiftly. He turned his until his back was facing the Fire Knight. His lean frame was tense. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides. Hikaru was swamped with confusion; her mind swirled with conflicting emotions and thoughts, the most prevalent one, being Eagle's rather peculiar behaviour.

'Something was revealed to me.' Eagle said. 'That time when Nova attacked Lantis and myself, she said you held unacknowledged feelings for us both. Is that true?' His last words contained a questioning note.

The dark sting of embarrassment crept onto her delicate face. Her voice failing, Hikaru nodded slightly, her crimson crystals sliding over every minute detail of the gloomy chamber. Glimpsing everything, except him. Footsteps sounded within her ears. Hands, affectionate in their grip, but firm, hoisted Hikaru to her feet.

Feeling extremely nervous, Hikaru shifted her brilliant scarlet gaze upwards, until their gazes locked. Hikaru gasped when she caught a glimpse of something mystifying shining from deep within the fathomless limits of his woodland gaze. His entire spirit was reflected within their crystalline pools, a whole other dimension of perception. Hikaru knew, with absolute certainty, the emotion Eagle was displaying. It rocked her to the core, the most distant point of her being.

A wistful smile flashed on his lips momentarily, then it was gone. One gloved hand crept down the length of her arm, his fingers interweaving with her small ones. A brief gleam of silver traced across their conjoined fists. Eagle tucked her small palm behind her back, inexorably drawing her closer. A fountain of silver radiance erupted from beneath their feet. Thin, slender tendrils of soul matter danced around the pair, bathing the entire chamber in an ethereal glow. Eagle's lips hovered a few inches above her fragile ear.

'I don't have much time left.' His voice sounded hesitant, uncertain. 'One of us is the next Pillar of Cephiro. If it is to be me, it doesn't matter. If both of us survive this crisis; even if I am the support for Cephiro's well-being, I intend to fight for you, to claim what is mine.'

_Why? He is an enemy! What am I doing here, with him? _The thought flitted to the surface of Hikaru's conscious mind. _I feel so strange, so mixed up inside._

Eagle noticed that Hikaru seemed faraway, her mind elsewhere. 'Don't dwell on anything or think of anything.'

Eagle claimed her lips again as the silver luminescence engulfed them both.

* * *

_**Cephiro Castle – Throne Room**_

Clef sat upon the ornate throne, eyes closed in deep thought, and worry creased his brow. His mind was resolute, centred upon the dire happenings currently abundant in the torn, once magical world, Cephiro. The dark aura of malice, present since the beginning was escalating rapidly, drowning his mage senses in deepest malevolence.

The Memory Crystal containing the diary of the first Pillar, Princess Breanna, was clasped firmly in one hand. His staff rested across his lap, held in place with the other fist. The dim light emitted by the ancient crystal pushed back the shadows waltzing around the sorcerer's throne, a faint spark of hope, a ray of brightness in the active turbulent times.

The message written multitudes of aeons before he was even born, hinted at an ancient secret lost to the uncaring winds of myth and human memory. The warning had awoken a sense of prescience. But, Clef decided: this warning, echoing from the long distant past to be brought to his attention was a mystery to be unravelled later.

With a brief whispered phrase, the spherical orb vanished. The train of thought continued. To Clef, it seemed as if the Magic Knights were one of the focal points, even the crux of this ageless puzzle.

Clef dismissed these concerns from his consciousness. Recently, he had begun to detect a new power stirring within the recesses of the castle. Its pulse, quiescent at first, had awoken after Princess Emeraude's crown had released its last store of mental energy. He expanded his mind outwards, skimming every individual, every part of Cephiro Castle.

His mental field touched the Wind and Water Knights, who were conversing with Ascot, Ferio and Kaldina. Lafarga patrolling the labyrinthine corridors, Lantis brooding in the communal gardens. Mokona chasing Primera the fairy, that particular scene made Clef smile. The Proof of the Pillar, changing for the next Bearer. Then Clef noticed something that disturbed him greatly. The Autozam Commander Eagle, with Hikaru, the young Fire Knight. Another potential tragedy in the making, involving the two Pillar candidates had to be halted. Then the sense of that quiet power filtered across his mind. Clef saw the dancing exuberance shifting in endless patterns around the pair. Only once before, in his ageless existence had Clef seen this. There was one word for this: **_soul bonding_**.

Clef decided to call them to the throne room. He launched a telepathic call to the winds, certain that Hikaru would hear and heed it.

* * *

Black ominous lightning fractured the murky sky, illuminating a large crystalline structure. Within the gloomy halls, a lone figure, flame coloured hair stirred by the chilling wind currents, sat, perched atop a large barren rock. Her features bore a striking similarity to the Fire Knight. 

Another figure garbed in deepest ebony, face as pale as snow approached. It raised one hand, before closing it in one tight fist.

'Damn you Princess Emeraude!' The stranger muttered. 'You protect Cephiro even after your death. But that was the last vestige of vivacity left in the crown. My powers were weakened because of that light.'

'Mother Debonair!' A whining plaint from behind.

'Nova, there you are.' Debonair turned to face the young girl.

'Hikaru has shut me out!' Nova complained bitterly. 'She won't play with me anymore!'

'You only lost because of that interfering Master Smith.' Debonair replied. 'If you want the swordsman, take him. Go for it Nova.'

'Yes Mother Debonair.' I will kill everything that Hikaru loves!'

'Stir up hatred, fear and rage.' Debonair laughed maniacally. 'Make the people of Cephiro afraid. Their negative emotions fuel and strengthen my powers.'

Nova, grinning evilly, disappeared amidst a starburst of bloody fire. Debonair regarded the storm stricken sky. 'Cephiro will be mine!'

Debonair's hellish laughter echoed, flew to the darkened heavens, mingling amongst the spires and pillars of the shrouded citadel.

* * *

_**Onward to Chapter 2: Destruction Or Salvation. The last battle for Cephiro commences and the true story begins. Plus the significance of the silver light will be explained! Can you work it out? Hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to all who reviewed. I might redo this latest instalment, let me know what you all think.  
**_

_**Karu-14: for giving me a much needed kick up my lazy backside and for being a most excellent friend!**_

_**Wild Nature: for being a great pal as well!**_

_**Angel61991: for the review! Cheers! Hope I got your penname correct! If not, my apologies!  
**_

_**And to the anonymous reviewer, my thanks as well! I hope you all will continue to read my story!**_

_**Moonlight Pheonix 2006**_


	3. The Destruction Of Hope

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The creators, Clamp own all rights to the characters and series of Magic Knight Rayearth. I am just using them for a fiction of my own devising. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Gods/Goddesses etc. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2006-2007.**_

_An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

_Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

_The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

_The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

_**Celestial Knight Rayearth: The Ravener Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 2: Destruction of Hope**_

_**Cephiro Castle: Dungeon Level:**_

Another heart pulsed, a twin to her own, steadily beating. Strong arms enclosed her slight body, fingers gliding up her back, pressing her firmly against a black clad figure. Hikaru felt her soul entwined with another, power and light coursing through her, piercing her to the very core. Something nebulous arced across her muddled thoughts, calling out to her through the maelstrom of mystical energies that coalesced within the immense structure that comprised Cephiro Castle.

The voice of Master Mage Clef whispered and echoed within her thoughts. It was a command. Clef rarely ordered anything, made demands of anyone. When he did issue a request, it was fulfilled without question. Hikaru disentangled herself from the shelter of Eagle's arms. Eagle gazed at her, confusion reflected within his tranquil brown orbs.

'I have to take you to the Throne Room.' Hikaru explained softly. 'Clef wants to talk with you.'

'I didn't realize you were capable of the Silent Speech.' Eagle murmured quietly.

'I'm a Magic Knight.' Hikaru replied with a gentle smile. 'I can do more than you know.'

The youthful Fire Knight and the Autozam Commander vacated the holding cell. As the doors closed, the ground shook, concussive shockwaves rippling through the refuge, what was supposed to be a last place of safety. Another part of the once beautiful land of Cephiro had withered away, devoured by the abyss. Hikaru stumbled, her booted feet losing their grip on the marble floor. A small cry escaped her lips. Eagle heard Hikaru's frightened shriek.

He pivoted sharply, his metallic footwear scraping on the flagstones. Through the nearby window, he caught a brief glimpse of lightning fracturing the bleak, tumultuous sky. Then the wall exploded, the remnants arcing towards the young maiden.

'Hikaru!' Eagle shouted. Desperation and concern shone from within his woodland crystals.

He began to run, straining to reach her. Violent, frigid winds cascaded throughout the corridor, slamming Eagle roughly into the wall. Breathless, Eagle could only watch the unfolding events. The strangled, panicked shout that erupted from Eagle's throat reached Hikaru's ears.

She swiftly raised her head, as the fragments of the outer partition rained down, shredding her clothing and armour. Wounds laced her pale skin, drops of ruby liquid scattering. Crystalline tears of agony tracked down her face. Hikaru curled up into a tight ball, valiantly trying to shield herself.

_Rayearth, please help!_

Hikaru launched a telepathic plea to the Lord of Fire, hoping the Rune God would hear it. Eagle, stricken with bleak terror, piercing him to the core of his soul, could only watch, helpless, as the young fire wielder was dragged, screaming towards the cavernous void. The crimson gem affixed to her knightly gauntlet chimed and a vivid flare of bloody luminosity set the stone afire with mystical élan . ...

* * *

_**Throne of the Pillar – Cephiro Castle:**_

Another tremor rattled the barren earth, this one more forceful than the previous. The throne upon which the Master Mage sat trembled wildly, knocking the magician across the expanse of the chamber. His staff skidded out of reach, as the ground quakes ceased.

Clef sent his magical awareness outwards, his eternal sorcery expanding, touching every individual, every object in the citadel. He did not like what he sensed. Panic, uncertainty and apprehension were rampant within the hearts and minds of the people of Cephiro. Clef caught flashes, images within the mental web he had meticulously created to determine the welfare of Cephiro.

Battles, initiated by warriors, impinged upon his antediluvian ego. The notable exceptions: Presea the Master Smith, and Lantis the Magic Swordsman, were questioning Alcyone, the Ice Sorceress for any scrap of information about their mystifying new foe.

The keening song of swords sparks flashing as blade met blade. The sharp cutting edges claiming the dire spirits of monsters rang within the vaults of his weary intellect. Myriad scenes pervaded his consciousness. Lafarga and Kaldina in the communal gardens, protecting the innocents and the children, who would be the last generation that would ever grace the lands of Cephiro, unless a solution was sought and initiated, Ascot, summoning hordes of creatures and Ferio, Prince and brother of the preceding Pillar.

The rank stench of decay permeated the expanse of the crumbling sanctuary, the scythe of the apparition of death commencing its dire fall. Clef wondered what had befallen the remaining Knights. Then he saw something that almost caused his wise heart to falter within its life giving rhythm. He commenced a gathering of his powerful sorcery, seeking a path to the Fire Knight. Then he sensed the presence of Eagle Vision. What Clef was about to attempt could possibly drain every last dreg of his life's vitality, but it was the only choice remaining.

* * *

_**Corridors near the Communal Gardens:**_

Two feminine voices scorned the chaos that now reigned within the disintegrating palace. The howl of malevolent creatures spiralled through the winds. Two young girls, clad in armour, wielding blades, shimmering with magic, struggled to halt the advance of the fell horde. Umi, the Water Knight, scion of the Water Deity Celes, struck for the heart, her rapier sliding easily past the layers of muscle, skin and blood. Its hellish cry echoed, and then dissipated.

'Got it!' Umi shouted, triumph ringing in her voice.

The young girl pivoted on her boot heels, long azure hair shifting around her. She held her sword aloft once more, preparing to obliterate the last monster. Fuu, the Wind Knight, bearer of the Wind Deity Windam, grunted in effort as she strived to erase another creature, the light refracting along the gleaming edge of her blade.

Fuu heard the shout of her companion, as Umi approached. She quickly turned her head, risking a glance over her shoulder. The monster noticed this and struck. Claws, seething with venom, penetrated her armour, burning through clothing and leaving an indelible mark upon her fair skin.

Fuu screamed in agony. Her fingers grew limp, her grip on the sword loosening. As the poison began to filter through her body, the sword tumbled to the floor. Appendages twined around her throat, squeezing the life from her fragile frame.

Fuu tried to find her voice, to access her innate air talent, but could not. Her vision grew dim, her hold on existence fading. Umi watched in horror as she saw her friend dying before her. Shrouded in shadows, a slim figure, with hair the hue of fire, watched the grim situation unfolding before her. A mocking smile of satisfaction graced her cold lips.

Rage, one of the bleakest of human perceptions, was birthed within her stubborn ego. She began to garner her powers, determined to end the threat that was plaguing her fellow Knight. The cerulean gem affixed to her glove shone with mystical illumine, dispelling the menacing atmosphere.

Payback time you evil creep! Take this! She released the energies at her intended victim. 'Water Dragon!' Umi channelled every iota of rage, grief and terror that she had experienced since her arrival on Cephiro. The shining élan cascaded through the monster, knocking it away from Fuu. The fell creature exploded its carcass scattering across the hall. Umi ran to her friend, concern on her pale face.

'Fuu are you alright?' Umi asked, her voice shaking. Behind her, a hideous wail rent the air asunder. Where one solitary being once stood, two had emerged. 'I just got rid of the blasted thing!' Umi complained loudly.

She reached for her sword. Umi felt a quiescent power deep inside herself, once dormant, now waking from slumber. She called for it. 'Icicle Blades!' The magic flowed outwards, sharp pinions of ice ripping the monster apart. Ice covered every miniscule sliver, a freezing mantle halting any possibility of regeneration.

Fuu watched the unfolding event with trepidation. Her friend had learned another spell, one that enabled her to defeat the nefarious fiend. One creature remained. She could feel the poison spreading its siren grip. She closed her emerald eyes and asked for help from the only source she could.

'Windam, please help me! I've fallen and am on the verge of passing on. The people of Cephiro are in danger and I must follow the edicts of my own heart! I cannot die now and leave Umi and Hikaru to fight alone! If you can hear me, please answer!' She prayed with all of the strength of her youthful, courageous spirit.

Windam answered, his eternal voice whispering into her mind. 'Take my powers into yourself and fight for what you believe in, Magic Knight, you are stronger than you know. Have confidence within thyself and with thy friends.' Green light suffused her frail shell, purging the vile elixir from her body. A glimmering aura appeared, prismatic motes of radiance dancing around her. The crystal upon her glove burst afire with energy, illuminating every nuance of the demonic monster. Fuu climbed to her feet. She could feel a new force inside her soul, urging to be called upon.

'Time for you to leave!' Fuu smiled grimly. 'Emerald Typhoon!' With one last, insidious shriek, the creature died. Fuu picked up her sword and turned to regard her friend, concern upon her beautiful features

'That was the only one left.' Fuu said quietly. 'We should see how everyone is faring.'

Umi inclined her head in affirmation. The pair vacated the now silent corridor and headed for the Gardens, their thoughts centred upon what they would encounter, whether everyone they felt affection for would be there, waiting for them.

Hidden the gloom, an ominous woman screamed in frustration. She clenched her alabaster fingers into tight fists, nails cutting through skin. Drops of ruby essence fell, splattering on the marble floor. Nova noticed the faint trace of pain and raised one stained hand. Maniacal laughter escaped her throat.

'Damn those Magic Knights!' Nova swore. 'I will end their meddling once and for all. I will kill everything that Hikaru loves, starting with Lantis. I wonder where he is. Time to have some fun!'

Her black clad figure dematerialised within a burst of cerise light.

* * *

_**Somewhere Near the Dungeon:**_

Eagle was cursing his forced immobility. Every time he tried to stir, to assist the young magic user, he was pushed back by the encroaching winds. He had never felt such vulnerability before and it terrified him. This was one opponent he could not emerge victorious against. One gloved fist slammed into a nearby wall, a display of his evident aggravation.

Even though she was an enemy he did not wish to see her tumble to a premature demise. He was still unsure about her feelings concerning him. He harboured a secret hope that he would have enough time to discover that. His mind frantically searched for a solution, but he could find none.

Eagle cradled his head in his hands, a single tear falling, coming to rest on his clothing. An unfamiliar voice spoke within his thoughts. That mental touch, brimming with unspoken sagacity and gentleness rushed through him. It could only be one individual, Clef, the premier sorcerer, was reaching out to him.

Don't be alarmed. I have done this to save Hikaru. You must let me work through you, Eagle of Autozam. It is the only way to ensure both of you survive, I must channel my magic through your body. But this could kill you. The telepathic message echoed within his psyche.

'I don't have much time left.' Eagle said. 'Do must you must. I don't want to lose her.'

Energy and luminescence infiltrated his mind, banishing the lat vestiges of grief. Eagle sensed a tremendous power, fierce and compassionate, encapsulate him and he fell, as Clef's enormous soul matter mingled with his own. Eagle was hit with the sudden realization that the Master Mage would ascertain the illness he had been concealing from everyone, including his own crewmates. His body began to shift, manipulated by another's will. Then, an unwelcome spasm shook his body. Blood erupted from his mouth, causing Eagle to choke. Clef's presence vanished from his thoughts.

Back in the throne chamber, Clef withdrew his magic from Eagle's body. He knew he had caused inadvertent harm to the young commander. There was nothing more he could do. He had failed one of the women who had pledged to defend Cephiro.

An unexpected blast of tumultuous wind knocked Hikaru's fingers loose, and she plummeted towards the gaping fissure. The coruscation within the ruby jewel radiated outwards in all directions, and merged, enclosing the Fire Knight within a glittering barrier. Hikaru felt a familiar presence within the light that sheltered her.

_I hear thy call and answer Mistress. What do you wish of me? I see. It shall be done. _Tendrils of flame entwined both her and Eagle. The two were teleported away from the scene of ruination.

* * *

_**Cephiro Castle – Throne Room:**_

Using his inborn skill, Clef had managed to return the throne of the Pillar to its correct position. The mage retrieved his staff when he sensed power gathering within the expanse of the chamber. Prismatic motes of garnet brilliance swirled within the centre of the room. Two humanoid shapes became apparent, forming within the column of energies. As the light degenerated, a gasp of surprise burst from Clef's throat.

Eagle slumped to the floor, blood staining his uniform. Hikaru, arms crossing her chest, was sheathed in fire. Her head was thrown back. Clef could glimpse the symbol of the Rune God, Rayearth, glinting upon her white brow. Coughing sounded within the chamber. The mystic fire emanating from the adolescent warrior's body flickered and died. Her feet made contact with the pristine marble floor.

The sound of Eagle's illness reached her. Panic crept into her labyrinthine crimson orbs. She knelt beside Eagle. Pulling her scarf from beneath her armour, she pressed the fabric into his hands.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Hikaru demanded. But there was no harsh tone underlying her question. The Knight had placed her hands on Eagle's chest. His mysterious ailment consumed him. 'I could have helped you. Does Lantis know about this?'

The dark sting of embarrassment crept onto his handsome features. He turned the full regard of his brown eyes onto Hikaru. 'Do you remember what I told you, that day I fought with you, before Cephiro Castle?'

Hikaru's mind receded backwards in Time, reflecting upon the occurrences that had transpired. His words to her that fateful day came back to haunt her, the hidden meaning now becoming clear as crystal, shining into her erratic thoughts with startling clarity.

_**'I really don't consider being the Pillar much of a sacrifice at all.'**_

Eagle had tried to relate the nature of his affliction, but she had not listened. A sparkling rain of despondency slipped from her luminous eyes. The tears fell, hitting the surface of her armour with faint splashes. A solitary finger slid under her chin, tilting her head until their gazes locked. 'I have made you sorrowful again, Hikaru.' Eagle whispered his voice unaccountably gentle.

His arms glided around her petite waist and clasped her against his chest. Slender fingers brushed the remaining residue of dampness from her saddened face. A thumb caressed the soft tissue of her lips. His fingers traced the curvature of her jaw. Eagle covered her mouth with his, kissing her fiercely. Unknown to them, motes of silver illumine radiated from them both, surrounding them within a veil of light and shimmering colour.

Clef felt that quiescent potentiality stir once more. A brief sparkle of claret burst forth from the gemstone. Clef sensed power collecting within Hikaru's fingers, crimson élan intermingling with the silver soul matter that danced around her and Eagle Vision, that power was empathetic, a healing essence contained within, threading into the body of the incapacitated commander.

Eagle felt the warmth cascading from Hikaru's hands. He separated himself from the enticing touch of her lips. His woodland pools opened and he regarded the youthful fire wielder with wonder. He saw a glowing emblem, the sign of her Rune God, etched in rose gold, hidden beneath red bangs. The pain that had been his constant companion receded. Quiet footsteps sounded from behind them. Clef, his staff clutched in one fist, his brilliant ocean eyes regarded the Fire Knight and the Captain of the invading forces of Autozam.

The bond forming between these two disparate individuals, had gained in strength, which would not cross paths, except under the most extraordinary of circumstances had intersected, to meet here. Clef began to see differences, alterations occurring within the slight stature of Hikaru. Her powers, already a bright corona from the day he had activated her magical gift, was now an incandescent radiance, one that almost matched his own unparalleled magnificence.

_She would make a worthy Pillar, her governance eclipsing that of Princess Emeraude._ That thought crept unbidden, unasked for, into his mind. He did not give voice to that, deciding to keep that conclusion unspoken.

He could see her life force, and enchantments supporting the faltering quintessence of the Autozamian. Revelation registered within his exhausted ego. But Clef did not let a trace of it escape, or to show on his elegant, youthful exterior. This was the strongest life bond he had ever witnessed, an enigma, to be unravelled later, once the crisis was past.

'Hikaru.' Clef spoke quietly. 'Will you allow me to converse alone with this man?'

Hikaru mutely nodded. She disentangled herself from Eagle and rose swiftly. The two men watched her vacate the chamber. Clef ascended the throne once more, his staff resting upon his lap.

'You are gravely ill, are you not?' Clef asked, his gaze never leaving Eagle's pale countenance.

'I have been for some time.' Eagle replied. 'The doctors did not think I would survive the voyage to reach Cephiro.'

'You will live.' Clef said, a wistful smile gracing his lips. 'Hikaru is, somehow, reversing the degradation caused by your sickness. Her spirit and magic has connected to you, augmenting your own flagging strength.'

'What!' That startled exclamation burst from Eagle.

'There is only one action that can account for this.' Clef said, deep in musing. 'A link is forming between you and Hikaru. That is the only explanation.'

'How is that possible?' Eagle asked.

'I believe Lantis related to you that Cephiro was a place where the might of a person's will could hold sway, over everything. Including life itself.'

'He did.' Eagle agreed quietly. 'Lantis said he wanted to abolish the Pillar System, so another tragedy would not occur again, taking the life of any more innocents.'

'The High Priest Zagato was his elder brother.' Clef said, buried wounds from the recent past opening once more. 'He kidnapped the Princess and imprisoned her within the Water Dungeon. Without the guidance of the Pillar to sustain it, Cephiro began to eradicate itself, falling into darkness. The Magic Knights were summoned and Emeraude was killed.'

Eagle listened in abject silence. The tragic truth of the myth concerning the Magic Knights had become apparent. He now knew the reason for the ever-present sorrow he always saw within Hikaru.

'The burden of ending the pain of the Pillar fell upon the young shoulders of the Magic Knights.' Clef related sadly. 'They did not know this was to be done until the absolute cessation of their journey. I must ask you, why do you desire the Crown of the Pillar?'

'To save my world from destruction.' Eagle said. 'The atmosphere of Autozam is polluted. My people are dying. Within five generations, the planet will no longer be able to sustain us. The Pillar System will resolve this crisis, purifying the pollution and restoring balance.'

Clef said nothing for a few moments. 'If the Pillar System is removed from Cephiro's boundaries, everything that depends upon this land for survival will collapse, with no hope of revivification. I will make you a solemn promise to find a way to cure your world of its problems. What will you do if you are the heir to the capabilities of the Pillar?'

'I will remain in Cephiro.' Eagle replied. 'To ensure the stability of the land and the population. I have only one request: allow engineers from Autozam to study the Pillar mechanism.'

'I will grant this.' Clef answered. 'However, for your safety until the Proof of the Pillar has taken the shape suitable for its next master, you will be sequestered near my quarters, where I can keep a closer watch over you.'

'I won't try to escape again.' Eagle said.

'You care deeply for Hikaru.' Clef noted. 'That is obvious to me.'

Eagle flushed with barely concealed embarrassment. 'I do. She is a unique personality. I don't want to see tears upon her beautiful face ever again. Her heart is generous and is always thinking of others.'

Clef said nothing. He pulled a velvet rope swinging beside the throne. Two guards entered the room. 'These soldiers will show you to your new quarters.'

Eagle vacated the throne room peacefully, without a struggle. Clef raised one hand, power collecting at his fingertips. A gently gleaming sphere materialized on his palm. It was the Memory Crystal, this primeval receptacle that contained the diary of the first Pillar, the oracle Breanna. Light blazed within its crystalline depths, ancient script emerging. Clef skimmed through the pages, until he found what he was searching for, the last part of the augury, uttered by Breanna, before her inexplicable disappearance.

_**'Two as one will find the path to the future. Two spirits joined by bonds unbreakable will awaken the Soul of Cephiro, bringing eternal prosperity to this fair place. The Fire Guardian and the Shadow Knight, upon the stones of primordial Eden.'**_

Clef closed his somnolent eyes, his mind fathoming the meaning of the words of the prophecy spoken so long ago, their promise lost to the rifts of Time and tenuous human reminiscence.

* * *

**_Cephiro Castle – Vestibule:_**

Hikaru wandered through the derelict passageways, with only her thoughts for company. The burden of being a Magic Knight had never pressed so heavily upon her youthful psyche. The enormous, mechanical immensity of the FTO loomed overhead, a silhouette against the star spangled, twilight firmament of shadowy night. The isolated luminosity of the stars gleamed along the edge of the windows, light refracting into miniature rainbows. The hour had grown quite late and Hikaru found herself within the entrance of the citadel.

She strolled over to the immeasurable doors, a chill zephyr playing across her skin, teasing slack filaments of hair from her plait. Hikaru slipped down the doorframe and settled her head upon her knees. Her thoughts were centred upon the events of the subsequent hours. Footsteps echoed within the velvety darkness, and two figures separated from the gloom. Umi and Fuu, the Water and Wind Knights quietly approached. Their soft voices infiltrated her reverie. Smiles of welcome graced their faces as they saw their friend.

'Hikaru, there you are.' Umi said cheerfully. 'What are you thinking about?'

Hikaru hesitated before giving voice to her reply. 'The Pillar System, I hate it. It shoulders all of the responsibility for Cephiro on one person. It isn't right. Nobody should have to live like that.'

Umi, her long blue hair falling over her armour, knelt down beside Hikaru. 'I have never wanted to reveal this to anyone, but I have misgivings about the Pillar as well. I didn't say anything because, as a visitor to this place, I didn't feel it was my right to criticize their system of authority.'

'Umi.' Hikaru whispered. 'I didn't know you felt that way too.'

'I do as well.' Fuu replied, her voice serious. 'But without the Pillar, Cephiro is in danger of eradication. Such a system is wrong.'

Uncertainty swamped through Hikaru, her doubts were refusing to be silenced, and their immaterial voices a clamour within her judgment. 'There is something I have to tell you, please don't interrupt me, as this will be difficult enough.'

Her voice almost broke on the last word. Her emotions surged forwards, threatening to erode her precarious control. She stood her back towards her friends. She breathed deeply, a steadying breath, to calm her raging perceptions. 'Do you remember when Eagle, one of the invaders escaped from his holding cell?'

'Yes.' Fuu said. A look of contemplation graced her elegant features. 'He was searching for something.'

'He was looking for Lantis and challenged him to a fight.' Hikaru replied. 'Eagle tried to obtain the Magic Sword that Lantis claims guardianship of. I found them, and the sword glowed. All three of us were transported to the uppermost level of the castle, where the Proof of the Pillar is located. The door opened and Eagle entered the room. I followed him. Both of us went into the chamber at the exact moment. The ward approved both of us. Eagle and I are both Pillar candidates.'

The wind and water wielders enveloped Hikaru in their comforting embrace. Hikaru felt gratitude for their unspoken support. All three comrades stayed that way, until the shroud of evening faded and the first bright rays of sunlight permeated the castle.

There must be a way to prevent the tragic reality of the Magic Knights. No one being should have to live under the pain of that responsibility. I must find another way. That thought flared to life inside Hikaru's shattered soul.

'We won't let you bear this burden alone.' Fuu promised with a vow of solemnity. 'You're not by yourself any longer.'

'You could do with some rest.' Umi said her concern showing for Hikaru. 'Come on, we'll make sure you aren't disturbed.'

'I'll be along in a moment.' Hikaru said, smiling. She did not release any of the apprehension and indecision roiling within her, show on her face.

Both of her fellow Knights vacated the quiescent passage. Hikaru lifted one slender hand into the sunlight. Her gauntlet had vanished and its place, shone a red ovum gem, rimmed in gold, affixed to her delicate skin. She appraised her sombre reflection within a nearby window. The mark of the Fire Deity flickered with an infinitesimal, unearthly radiance. She felt her innate aptitude gaining in strength with every passing of Chronos' clock. She wondered what the uncertain future would bring, whether she would survive to witness the realization of a new dawning upon the celestial sphere of Cephiro.

* * *

Deep within the labyrinthine centre of the crystalline passages of Cephiro Castle, a malevolent young maiden, bearing a striking resemblance to Hikaru had initiated a macabre chase, her hellish laughter rising to the lofty spires. Her presence signalled the destruction of hope. 


	4. An Ancient Spirit Stirs

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The creators, Clamp own all rights to the characters and series of Magic Knight Rayearth. I am just using them for a fiction of my own devising. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Gods/Goddesses etc. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2006-2007.**_

_An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

_Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

_The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

_The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

_**Celestial Knight Rayearth: The Ravener Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 3: An Ancient Spirit Stirs**_

_**Cephiro Castle – Magic Knight Quarters:**_

The faraway sun was rising on the far horizon, casting its sparse rays across the remnants of the land of Cephiro. But the warmth did not dispel the aura of fear and despondency that permeated Cephiro Castle. Almost all of the residents were deep in slumber: except for a few individuals.

The morning sun crept across a white wall, eventually illuminating a slender figure, reposed in sleep. Hikaru Shidou, the Magic Knight of Fire, had been in a state of rest for one scant hour. A faint gleam of light danced within the crimson ovum jewel affixed to her right hand. A shadow fell across the bed. Azure, shining eyes glinted from within the darkness, curiously regarding the somnolent maiden.

Long blue filaments stirred around a tall willowy form as the gloom parted, revealing another armour clad young woman. Umi, the Water Knight, approached the bed, moving noiselessly on booted feet. Her gloved hand brushed strands of red hair away from her friend's languorous face. A slight gasp escaped her lips, as Umi glimpsed the insignia of Rayearth, glowing with an inner luminosity upon the Fire Knight's forehead. A look of astonished concern flitted onto Umi's refined features.

_That's weird. Why is the sign of her Rune God on her forehead? _Her cerulean pools lingered briefly on the ruby gem. _Her gauntlet is missing as well! What is going on here?_

Umi pivoted and strode quickly out of the sleeping chamber. The door closed behind her with a barely audible click, leaving Hikaru with only her restless dreams for companionship. Another girl was present, seated at a table, sipping from a cup of tea. Then she spoke.

'How is she?' Fuu's quiet voice contained a questioning note.

Umi turned to face her companion and sighed deeply. 'Hikaru is finally asleep. She looks exhausted Fuu! I'm really worried about her! She is always trying to bear the weight of Cephiro's problems by herself.'

'I know.' Fuu agreed softly.

The Wind Knight placed the delicate china cup on the table. 'Whether we wanted it or not, we are directly responsible for the Cephiro's future. I, for one, did not want that.'

Umi wiped a tear from her pale cheek and was about to give voice to reply when another quake coursed through the now uncertain sanctuary: infinitely more violent than its predecessors. The whole room trembled; furniture shifted, falling to the floor. The drinking vessel shattered, spilling its liquid essence: a testament perhaps in its own way, to the hopeless predicament of this once peaceful, ethereal realm.

'Check on Hikaru.' Fuu said her voice resonant with suppressed fright. 'I'll check on the others. Meet me at the fountain in a few minutes.'

Fuu forcefully opened the door and ran down the hallway, her rapid footfalls receding into the distance. Umi slipped into the next room, only to be met with a sight that made her smile briefly. The occupied bed had stirred, but its occupant had not awoken from rest. Umi pulled the blankets straight.

_Hikaru, sometimes I think you can sleep through anything! _Umi brushed that thought aside, bringing her mind to bear on Cephiro's immediate crisis. Her steely, sapphire eyes hardened with resolute determination. She too, vacated the Magic Knight Wing, preparing to carry out her duty.

* * *

_**Above the Skies of Cephiro:**_

Shimmering iridescence threaded through the skies, staining the clouds with its mystic light. A vast edifice began to materialize, shedding its antediluvian veils of illusion and divulging its fabled presence once more. Fragile, crystalline towers and spires blazed, illuminated from within by the solar sphere. A most unusual being strolled within the confines of the courtyard.

A large Cat walked as if was seeking something. Long, cream fur covered a lean frame. A veritable plume of a tail, the tip ebony, twitched restlessly. Four black paws shifted across the marble flagstones. Dark ears were nestled amongst the masses of fur, catching the slightest hint of noise. Russet eyes brimmed with curiosity, alighting upon a plenitude of indistinct objects in the shadowed recesses.

_Mistress, does thy spirit still reside within this hallowed place? _The mystifying Cat came to a halt. _Are thee aware, Mistress Breanna?_

A reply was forthcoming. 'I am, Auraya, my Rune Goddess of Spirit.'

The Spirit Deity purred. Silver motes of brilliance spiralled around the court, coalescing into a humanoid form. A youthful maiden, approximately eighteen years of age, appeared. A flowing alabaster, silken gown swathed her slender figure. Green, luminous eyes, shone with a beneficent light, eternal patience and sagacity reflected within the emerald depths. Raven locks were confined by a golden circlet: three diamonds adorning the exact centre. Elegant fingers clasped a staff, a sparkling rainbow jewel affixed to the northern most point.

Breanna whispered a silent phrase. The gem burst afire with a soft, pearly radiance. The enchantment ignited, dispersing the importunate claim deep twilight had on this unearthly place.

Seven columns soared to the firmament: a crest on them all. Four pillars were awash with mystical energies. The insignias representing Auraya, the Spirit Deity, Rayearth, the Lord of Fire, Celes, the Water Deity and Windam, the Wind Deity, were glinting in the still air. The remainder were quiescent. Rubble, strewn across the courtyard, remnants that once comprised an eighth post, was covered with moss. Points of black luminosity swirled amongst the ruined stones.

_Mistress, some unknown entity has dissolved the seal confining the Chaos Deity. The bonds are unravelling. He will soon be aware. You know what he searches for. _Auraya whispered into the depths of Breanna's thoughts.

'The Spirit Well and the Soul of Cephiro.' Breanna answered. 'The only force capable of cleansing the Tainted Lands.'

_I know that Mistress. _The Rune Goddess turned to regard the Spirit Knight. _The Dark Pillar cannot be allowed to gain access to the pristine energies of the Spirit Well. That was the reason for the Pillar System._

Breanna closed her eyes. Memories from a life cruelly extinguished by the hand of Fate, surged within her ageless mind, the pain and suffering prevalent within her thoughts. Breanna tried to silence the murmurings, but the voices refused to be pushed back into the twilight of history.

_The countless screaming of innocents, as their soul force was pilfered away by fell creatures. Smoke and ash cloaked everything, choking the beauty and life from the weary lands. Crimson blood stained the withered earth, testament to the destructive élan of the Dark Pillar._

_The Covenant of Mages sacrificing their lives, their powers birthing the Pillar System, her crowning as the immense potentiality of the Pillar permeated throughout her entire being, binding her forever in service to Cephiro and its people._

_The legend of the Magic Knights beginning with her inception as the First Pillar, the six Rune Gods waiting for the ones who would awaken them. The division of the untouched lands from the poisoned earth, saving what was left of Cephiro._

_The creation of the Memory Crystal, containing the warning and the prophecy, spoken so long ago, the words clear still within her thoughts._

_The final stroke of the sword that ended her young life, using the last of her sorcery to seal away the one who caused such pain. The ascendance of her Soul Crystal within this place and meeting Auraya, the most eternal of the Rune Gods._

_The task that she had been given upon her arrival, to stir the dormant Soul of Cephiro and find the Voice, the Channel for the Will of the land._

_A pair of grey eyes entered her turbulent psyche, a silver circlet, and onyx gems reflecting chaotic intentions crowning a pale forehead. Mocking laughter as dire enchantments coursed through her ruined body. His name lingered on her lips: Raven, the Mage of Chaos._

A sharp flare of anguish snapped her out of her self imposed trance. Her fingers grasped the staff tightly.

'I will not let that tragedy occur again. I don't care if my soul is lost to the vagaries of Time. I will send him to the darkest level of the netherworld.' Fierce courage shone within her eyes of tranquil green. 'It is time to activate the primeval spells and wake the Elder Deities.'

Breanna summoned her powers. Her form rippled and wavered. A shining stream of prismatic magic swept downwards, before vanishing. Auraya glanced at the spot where her mistress had once stood. She raced across the lonely courtyard, into a hidden passageway and faded from view.

* * *

_**Throne Room of the Pillar:**_

A lone jewel sparkled within the gloominess of the expansive chamber. An ethereal melody, faint at first, but increasing in clarity, threaded through the atmosphere. A vivid starburst rent the air asunder. Myriad whisperings echoed: a discordant harmony. Words erupted from the Memory Crystal, crawling across the walls of the room. Three symbols twisted into existence, before cascading through the doors, searching, seeking.

Elsewhere, a young man gripped a black gemstone that began to vibrate with unexpected potency. A young girl, scarlet tresses waltzing around her, awoke from slumber, a horrible feeling of uneasiness coiling within the core of her spirit.

An inexplicable presence now walked within the walls of Cephiro Castle.


	5. The Death Knell Begins to Toll

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The excellent ladies at Clamp own all characters of Rayearth. All original characters, spells, Rune Gods/Goddesses and Dark Pillars are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2006-2007.**_

_An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

_Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

_The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

_The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

_**Chapter 4: The Death Knell Begins to Toll**_

_**Cephiro Castle: Vestibule:**_

The glimmering silver mist descended, filtering through the mantle of thick, white cloud; emerging under the darkened skies of Cephiro. A lingering trace of magic arced across the awareness of the soul contained within the silver luminosity. The slender, delicate spires of a crystalline citadel appeared, an immense shield protecting the denizens living within.

The silvering light passed through the barricade without hindrance and entered the sanctuary. A human figure materialized. Breanna silently strolled down the corridor; her shining, tranquil green eyes regarded the somnolent mechanical bulk of the FTO briefly, before moving on. The gem atop her staff flashed for a moment, then fell still. The person she was seeking was quite close; just two floors away from her present location.

Her nimble footsteps echoed within the confines of the passageway, as Breanna searched for a way to access the upper levels of the castle, when she heard heavy, masculine footfalls approaching from behind. Breanna summoned her magic; weaved an enchantment of invisibility and merged with the shadows. The footfalls halted and the ring of steel permeated the corridor, along with the sensation of ancient sorcery igniting.

'Show yourself!' A deep masculine voice commanded, the strident tones carrying within the abject silence.

Lantis, the current bearer of the Magic Sword, scanned the passageway, trying to ascertain where the intruder was secreted. However, it seemed to him that the invader was a most peculiar one. There was nothing malevolent or chaotic about the apparition he had detected.

A fleeting, curious touch strayed into his thoughts, where it lingered momentarily, and then withdrew.

Lantis sheathed his sword and continued his solitary journey towards the private quarters of Master Mage Clef. A sense of worry had bothered him since his unheralded return to Cephiro. A suspicion had formed within his thoughts, that the premier Mage of Cephiro was harbouring certain views concerning the Pillar System. Recently, Lantis himself shared those same feelings and wished to prevent another tragedy.

_I will destroy the Pillar System so no more innocent souls are lost! _Lantis vowed to himself within the recesses of his weary spirit. _There is something that concerns me. I must talk with Master Mage Clef. _His footsteps receded into the distance.

Once she was sure that the Magic Swordsman had departed, Breanna unravelled the spell. During that brief moment of contact with Lantis' thoughts, she had garnered much. Two potential candidates for the throne and coronet of the Pillar now existed within Cephiro. A Magic Knight and the Commander of the Autozam invasion forces, she was going to pay a visit to the latter. Her form dematerialized and stirred upwards, two levels.

From behind a column, a slim, armour clad maiden had watched Lantis, her damask eyes fixated upon his retreating back. A malicious smile made its way onto her cherry lips. Her long, shining scarlet hair flowed behind her. Mocking laughter sounded within the expanse of the empty corridor.

'There you are Lantis!' Nova snickered darkly. 'Soon you will belong to me. I want no interruptions. I know! I'll leave a present for Hikaru!'

Nova snapped her gloved fingers. Sparkling motes of dark energy coalesced within the passage. A tall monstrous figure emerged, its eyes gleaming with an ominous light. Nova smiled with a sense of immense satisfaction. This unearthly creature would delay the Fire Knight long enough, whilst she captured the Magic Swordsman.

'You know what to do.' Nova said maliciously. 'Find the Fire Knight and stop her.'

The menacing form of the fiend wavered and vanished, intent on seeking its prey. Nova initiated her macabre hunt, her intended quarry within her grasp. A glittering swathe of crimson fire encapsulated her body and she too, departed.

Breanna had watched this exchange and recognized the girl for what she was.

_The remnants of fear, uncertainty and bleak sorrow, the Dark Heart of Hikaru Shidou. I must hurry! _With that thought resounding in her mind, Breanna hurried onto her destination within the upper levels of Cephiro Castle.

Eventually she paused outside a door. Her sagacious will sensed the quiescent energies of the Shadow Ovum on the other side of the concealing portal. She reached for the handle, but a spark of mystical brilliance drove her backwards. A binding spell was prevalent within the wood, sealing the occupant of the room inside.

_A spell of sealing! _Breanna mused. _I must erase it._

The crystal atop her staff blazed with silver luminosity. Filaments of sorcery washed over the door, cancelling the previous enchantment. Her fingers once again clasped the handle. The door swung open and Breanna stepped inside. A young man rose swiftly. Slender, wiry cables erupted from hidden compartments secreted within his ebony uniform. Breanna regarded the strange weapon for a scant second, as the wires passed through her.

'What a curious weapon.' Breanna said, a hint of humour contained within the rich timbre of her melodic voice. 'There is no reason for you to be afraid of me, Eagle Vision. The purpose of my visit isn't to cause or inflict harm upon you. I have come to see you for one specific purpose.'

Eagle lowered his arms slowly. Confusion was rampant within the woodland depths of his eyes, as he regarded the mystifying girl.

'Who are you?' Eagle asked quietly. 'How did you know my name?'

'I was once known as an Oracle of the Polaris Order of Mages.' Breanna replied seriously. Her feet moved noiselessly across the black marble flagstones, her long raven tresses swaying behind her. 'I was known as the first Pillar of Cephiro, Breanna. As for knowing who you are, I have been connected to Cephiro since my coronation more than 1000 years prior. I know more about this realm than any living soul.'

Consternation passed onto Eagle's handsome face briefly, and then it was gone. 'The _**first **_Pillar?' Eagle said, trying to calm his turbulent emotions. 'No one can survive that long!'

'Cephiro is a land where the will empowers all, Eagle Vision.' Breanna stated imperiously. 'As you have recently concluded for yourself. Your illness is I believe, dissipating due to the intervention of a certain Magic Knight. I can see the lingering traces of her powers within you, an affirmation of a biding soul bond.'

Eagle remained silent. Breanna regarded him briefly. She slipped a finger under his chin, raising his chin, until their gazes locked. Eagle regarded the youthful woman steadily. He could feel the vibrancy contained within her, an antediluvian strength that could overcome any obstacle.

He knew, with the utmost certainty, this was someone not to be trifled with.

'What do you want with me?' Eagle asked.

'Only you can ascertain that.' Breanna replied. She let her hand drop down to his chest. It hovered over the slight bulge of the jewel Clef had given to him the previous day. 'One thing I do know, your immediate future has altered. I foresaw you dying at the hands of a dark and powerful foe. This has changed. Another way has been chosen for you. But only you can forge your new destiny. Acceptance or denial, it is your choice alone. You didn't come to Cephiro to be crowned as the Pillar, but to _**become something else.**_'

The diamonds affixed to her coronet blazed with an innate iridescence. Eagle felt the gemstone grow warm. He reached beneath his clothing, pulled the jewel free and flung it across the room. Breanna raised her staff, the crystal afire with scintillating energies. The diminutive stone was encapsulated within a globe of silvering élan. The delicate chain attached to the northern most point of the jewel shattered into myriad pieces, tinkling as they hit the ground. The crystal moved of its own volition, until it levitated above Breanna's palm.

The appearance of the jewel had altered. A symbol was etched into the smooth patina: a sword, embossed in bright, shining silver. A thin rim of gold, luminescence cascading along, adorned the edges. Energies flickered within the ethereal crystal. Breanna gazed at Eagle with eternal resolution and smiled gently. The gemstone shifted through the still air. Eagle felt power entwine around his left arm and raise it. His palm was facing inwards.

The gem shot towards him. A blazing aura sheathed his body. When it thinned and dispersed, he felt a slight weight affixed to his hand. The chilling, faceted jewel had affixed itself to his pale flesh.

'What have you done?' Eagle questioned warily.

'That gem is the Shadow Ovum.' Breanna replied affably. 'It is a sign of what you must be. You have seen this before.'

With a sense of startlement, Eagle realized he had. His thoughts wandered backwards to the occurrences of the preceding hours. Hikaru had such a crystal affixed to her right hand. He had noticed this when her sorcery had plucked the two of them from the ruined confines of the lower levels of the citadel and teleported them to the Throne Room of the Pillar. It was then the spirit link between them had immeasurably gained in strength and potency.

His intentions concerning the Proof of the Pillar had begun to sway and waver. The course of action that the Autozam Ruling Council had ordered him to implement upon his arrival in Cephiro did not seem correct and justified anymore.

'I shall protect you during the final confrontation.' Breanna stated simply. 'That is all I am permitted to do. The rest is up to you.'

Her silk clad form disappeared within a burst of mystical enchantments. Eagle felt something, deep within his soul, stir from dormancy. He approached the far window, noting his reflection within the glass. A silver sword, glistering faintly, glinted from underneath his platinum hair. His gentle, brown eyes widened in surprise. This was something he did not expect. He had a lingering suspicion of what he was changing into. The Shadow Ovum now attached to his left arm began to shine and then he heard a distant, ferocious roar within his mind. A voice, masculine and full of timeless strength, wisdom and patience whispered to him within the depths of his mind.

_You now bear the Shadow Ovum, Eagle Vision. If you survive this current crisis, you must locate me as part of your test. Only then can you prove yourself worthy of being the Magic Knight of Shadows. I am Nexus, the Rune God of Shadows and Lord of the Night._

The voice faded from his roiling thoughts. Eagle felt a surge of prescience race along his spinal column. Words spoken to him by Lantis, long before the invasion of Cephiro was conceived came back to him with startling clarity. One part of the conversation was crystal clear, echoing in his mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_An immense dome covered the indoor park; protecting the fragile plants from the poison filtering through the atmosphere. Rain hissed and struck the dome with a musical melody. Piping birdsong sounded from the trees. Eagle, garbed in his military uniform had arrived a few hours ago, after inspection had finished. Lantis, dressed in his customary black, sat beside him. Both of them were perched on the edge of a fountain. They had been talking about Cephiro, the homeland of Lantis, the prevalent topic being the Magic Knights._

'_**Only people outside of Cephiro can become Magic Knights. It is they who end the existence of the Pillar. By law, no Cephiran is capable of taking the life of the ruling Pillar. Only a Magic Knight can don a Rune God and perform this task.'**_

_Eagle sat there in relative silence, absorbing this information. There was a chance he would have to battle the Magic Knights._

That had proven to be true. It seemed that he was going to become a Magic Knight. Eagle was perplexed by this. A mystery of Cephiro had awoken and reached out to claim him for its own. He methodically rummaged through his pockets, cursing as he could not find the one object he required.

_Damn! _Eagle cursed at his apparent stupidity. _I forgot to pack a communicator. Geo is going to quite angry when I return to the NSX. I need to get to the FTO!_

He still was not sure how he was going to explain the ethereal Ovum that was now an irrevocable part of him.

* * *

_**Above the clouds: Eden Castle:**_

Energy waltzed around the Pillars of the Rune Gods, an unearthly howling echoing within the ancient courtyard. The patter of paws sounded on the flagstones. Auraya, the Spirit Deity, emerged from a shadowed alcove and into the brilliance of the sun.

Her pristine, russet eyes swept across the plenitude of columns until they alighted upon the Shadow Pillar. The insignia of Shadow was gleaming with a fierce potentiality. Her black ears pricked to full alertness, as her keen hearing picked up the sound of roaring.

Auraya purred. _The first of the new Knights have been located, as foretold so long ago. _The Spirit Rune Goddess sent that thought down the mental link she shared with Princess Breanna. She sensed an immediate reply.

_Yes Auraya. _The telepathic voice of her mistress sounded within her mind. _His sorcery has only just awoken. He will require my assistance if he is to survive. You know what you must do._

_I do, Mistress Breanna. _Auraya answered silently. _Thy will shall be carried out and the proper spells initiated. The ascension shall commence._

The Spirit Cat felt the mental contact of her Knight falter and dissipate. A faint outline of an animal, perhaps a wolf, materialized for an instant before fading. Nexus, the Shadow Wolf, had dispelled the enchantments that propelled him into slumber when the Shadow Ovum touched the skin of his potential Master. His roar filled the still breezes of this legendary place.

The Shadow Deity was calling for his Knight and would not be denied after an aeon of waiting. Auraya summoned her infinite vivacity. A crystalline orb appeared before her. Her Spirit magic enveloped the crystal globe. Scarlet light shone from within the pearly core, growing in intensity with every passing moment.

* * *

_**Throne Room of the Pillar – Cephiro Castle:**_

Shadows mantled the tranquil throne room. Nothing stirred here. A perfect crystal sphere was nestled atop a table. Fiery tendrils of crimson sparked to life within the depths, increasing in vividness. A sign began to emerge from within the bloody fire. The gloom was dispelled, as the light pervaded the chamber. The device of Rayearth, the Lord of Fire, burst forth from the orb, to levitate within the centre of the hall.

Filaments of scintillating fire swathed the door within vibrant bonds of constriction. The air wavered as a form began to materialize within the throne room. Rayearth, in his normal guise as a fire wolf, sat on his haunches before the vacant throne. A flash of silvering light entered the silent room. Rayearth started to growl as he sensed another presence within the chamber. His growl faded as the energy signature was recognized as that belonging to another Rune God.

A white cat, as large in size as Rayearth himself, strolled across the flagstones to sit beside him. It was Auraya, the Spirit Deity bonded to Breanna, the First Pillar.

_Greetings Rayearth. _Auraya said solemnly. _I have not seen you for an age. The time for the Ascension to begin has finally arrived. Your Knight must be strong enough to face the coming ordeal. Her powers must undergo a forced maturation. You know what is coming and what is at stake._

Rayearth snorted with derision. His fellow Deity had not changed. _My Mistress is more than capable of being a Knight Ascendant, Auraya. She is a potential Pillar._

_She may be the one to end the Pillar System. _Aurarya replied smoothly. _Then the search for the Soul of Cephiro can, at last, begin._

Rayearth regarded the Spirit Deity within his fiery gaze for a moment. _We can only hope that is true. Too many innocent lives have been ruined or lost as a consequence of the Crown of the Pillar._

Auraya disappeared amidst a burst of light. Rayearth stared at the gently glowing Memory Crystal. Then, he too departed the throne room.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Magic Knight Quarters:**_

Hikaru gasped as she felt something pull on her innate fire sorcery. She scrambled out of bed, dressed quickly and ran through the doors. A nimbus of malevolence and bitter despair permeated the sanctuary. The ground quaked beneath her booted feet and she fell roughly to the floor. Hikaru managed to stand up. She looked out of the nearby window. The dissolution of Cephiro had finally reached the last haven that the people had. The death knell for this once beautiful land had, finally, begun to ring. A sinister chuckle entered her thoughts. Hikaru felt her body grow chill with apprehension. As she pivoted upon her boots, her shimmering red tresses dancing around her slender body; she caught a glimpse of herself within the mirror. As her gaze lingered upon the reflection; there seemed to be something distorted about the image.

Prompted by an unknown impulse, Hikaru raised one hand, placing it palm inwards upon the glass. As soon as her fingertips grazed the smooth surface, her mirror image grasped her wrist and tried to pull her into the mirror. Hikaru gasped with shock and tried to pull away; but the hands of her reflection gripped her tightly, a malicious smile curving her lips. A wash of tainted, dark crimson fire rushed over her mirror image and altered into someone very familiar. It was Nova.

_Hello Hikaru. I'm going after Lantis and everyone you love. Soon it will be just you and me, just as you have always wanted. Mother Debonair told me so. I'll see you very soon!_

'Nova no!' Hikaru shouted. But Nova had relinquished her grip upon Hikaru and faded from the confines of the mirror.

Calling upon her powers, Hikaru felt her sword form in one gloved hand. Clasping the handle within a firm grip, she shouldered aside the doors and ran into the quiescent corridor. Her scarlet gaze searched the shadows, but found nothing. Hikaru quickened her pace, dashing through the myriad passageways, seeking the Magic Swordsman. The Fire Knight's thoughts were centred upon the other Magic Knights, who were elsewhere within the castle.

_Where are Umi and Fuu? I could really use their help. _That realization crept into her mind as she frantically searched for Lantis.

Hikaru was left with only her roiling thoughts for company as she raced through the labyrinthine passageways. Nova was free within Cephiro Castle. The damage that she could potentially cause was immense.

* * *

_**Master Mage Clef's Quarters: **_

Clef awoke from slumber, an uneasy feeling lingering within his exhausted mind. His dreams had been rather disturbing of late. Full of torment, pain and suffering that was prevalent amongst the hearts and souls of the people of Cephiro. The light of hope was now extinguished. Drawing upon his depleted enchantments, Clef extended his mind outwards, touching everything within the castle. Two incidents captured his attention. The Memory Crystal nestled atop a table in the throne room, afire with crimson radiance. That was an enigma to be pondered upon in greater detail; once the current crisis was somehow resolved. The other erased the finite vestiges of sleep from his mind, bringing him to full wakefulness.

Malevolence and a chaotic presence penetrated his mind. It felt startlingly _**familiar **_to him. He thought it was Hikaru, but the being he sensed was connected to darkness, not light. Nova had somehow slipped through the mystical barrier encapsulating Cephiro Castle. Clef, with a building sense of foreboding, had come to the realization of what was now walking within the precarious shelter of the castle. Sweat beaded across Clef's pale forehead as he realized that the dark presence walking unchallenged through the castle felt very familiar. This fact alone caused him grave concern.

The Master Mage had to know what else was currently taking place within the labyrinthine depths of the castle. Clef raised one hand, fingers splayed wide. He called for his magician's staff and felt the slight weight impact against his fingers. Clef grasped the wooden shaft firmly. Extending his telepathic senses outwards, his thoughts infiltrated the breadth of the castle, extending beyond its physical boundaries. He was dismayed by what he glimpsed through psychic eyes. The situation had grown to be quite perilous.

_The crumbling of the fragile, withered earth was occurring at an ever increasing rate, more of Cephiro collapsing into the bleak, gaping maw of the void so far below. The people of Cephiro were awake, their faces ashen, as if they knew what was coming. Fuu, standing within the confines of the vestibule, beside the Princess of Fahren and her retainers, their eyes fixated upon the Bravada, the flagship of the Chizaten forces. Faint bursts of azure illumine diverted Clef's attention and he focussed his innate Gift upon the Bravada._

_Umi was fighting the eldest of the twin princesses of Chizeta. Her slender, sharp blade gleamed as she deflected the shimmering sword of Tartra. The wild nimbus of her Water Sorcery blazed within the length of her weapon as she channelled the chilling élan through the shining metal. Sharp fragments of ice, freezing waters and snow materialized within the twilight skies surrounding her slender, armour clad figure._

_The Water Knight released the gathered energy through her blade. An azure swathe of iridescence blasted towards Tartra, slamming into the Chizetan Princess with such force, she was knocked off her feet and sent sprawling across the barren, rocky confines of the battle grounds. Umi dismissed her sword. She scampered across the dirt, her long ocean hair shifting and swaying with her steps as she approached the Princesses of Chizeta. From the conversation that followed between the trio, Clef could surmise that the threat of invasion from Chizeta was now gone._

Clef cancelled the trance, slowly returning to a state of full wakefulness. The situation had abated slightly; but Cephiro still faced its greatest crisis. Unless a new Pillar was crowned, the land that Princess Emerald had cared for so deeply, would vanish, with no hope of resurrection. As Clef pondered this, a loud rapping sounded upon his chamber door. Even with his powers at an absolute nadir; Clef could tell Lantis wanted entrance to his private chambers.

* * *

A/N: Here is an update on this fiction. I have uploaded altered versions of earlier chapters. I am working on Chapter 5: Victory and Revelation Part 1 and hope to have it posted by Sunday evening, please be aware I am in the UK,so time zones may differ! I just want to say a big heartfelt thanks to everyone, especially hiehashke for saying they'll wait for updates. I appreciate this more than people know, as I've been in hospital this week and have only just got out! 


	6. Victory and Revelation Part 1

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The creators, Clamp own all rights to the characters and series of Magic Knight Rayearth. I am just using them for a fiction of my own devising. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Gods/Goddesses etc. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2006-2007.**_

_An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

_Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

_The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

_The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

_**Chapter 5: Victory and Revelation Part 1 **_

The Proof of the Pillar continued to shift and steadily alter its outward appearance with every passing second. The shimmering waters that provided part of the defensive enchantments revolved around the marble plinth the Proof of the Pillar was levitating above. A pulsing heartbeat echoed within the confines of the chamber as radiance cascaded outwards, bathing the room within a soft glow. The Proof of the Pillar was undergoing a change, morphing into a form suitable for its next master. But there was no visible sign when that would be.

**_A/N: This is just a snippet to keep you interested!_**


	7. Victory and Revelation Part 2

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The creators, Clamp own all rights to the characters and series of Magic Knight Rayearth. I am just using them for a fiction of my own devising. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Gods/Goddesses etc. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2006-2007.**_

_An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

_Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

_The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

_The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

_**Chapter 6: Victory and Revelation Part 2**_

As the Lords of Fire, Wind and Water dispersed, returning to their myriad dwelling places, the Magic Knights were surrounded by the warm, incandescent sunlight that had begun to penetrate the thin veil of cloud. The lands below; once a withered, ruined landscape, were now bright. Even though the earth was bare, its appearance was altered. Cephiro was now a world of life. The aura of sorrow and pain had been erased. The crystalline structures of Cephiro Castle were shimmering with a mystical radiance; as if it were celebrating in its own way the rebirth of an entire world. The rays of the distant sun refracted through the slender crystalline towers and spires; sheathing the castle within a prismatic, shimmering nimbus. A sense of peace permeated the air; enclosing everyone and everything within it.

**_A/N: just a snippet to keep all of you interested!_**


	8. The Prophecy of the First Pillar

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The excellent ladies at Clamp own all characters of Rayearth. All original characters, spells, Rune Gods/Goddesses and Dark Pillars are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2006-2007.**_

_An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

_Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

_The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

_The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

_**Chapter 7: The Prophecy of the First Pillar**_

_**The Prophecy of the Elder Deities:**_

'_**Shadow will bind,**_

_**Earth will strengthen,**_

_**Light will purify.**_

_**Water, Fire and Wind shall grow,**_

_**Ascendant power rising.**_

_**Locate the six points of the Spirit Compass,**_

_**Cephiro's Soul will awaken and flourish.**_

_**The Fire Knight, last of the Pillars and the Shadow Guardian, upon the stones of Ancient Eden, **_

_**Shall once again awaken the quiescent Soul of Cephiro.**_

_**The First shall become the Voice and speak the Will of Cephiro.**_

_**That which was lost shall be restored and all will be made anew.'**_

_It is done. The enchantments have been cast. The Pillar System is now in place. The Rune Gods are waiting, deep in slumber, for the ones who will awaken them, lest the Pillar, anchor of this fair land Cephiro fall. In my dreams, I have seen the abolition of the Pillar. That which was meant to save, shall also destroy, withering the soul of the chosen heart._

_Crimson fire will banish, dispelling the torment of the Pillar forever, but will find a new way, seeking that which has been lost in myth and the rift of time. There are three. There are three more to fight for Cephiro. Wanting to be sought and united with their brethren. The Elder Deities of Earth, Light and Shadow shall find their Knights after the dissolution of the Pillar System. Believe me when I say; their powers will be needed._

_The Dark Pillar shall rise again. The last remnants of his followers have been imprisoned. But a terrible, terrible price was exacted as a result. Raven and his followers obliterated half of the lands of Cephiro; leaving them tainted. The Polaris Order of Mages sacrificed their sorcery and life's vitality within their Soul Crystals to erect the Great Barrier. The Six Elemental Shrines have been enchanted also; any knowledge of their existence stricken from all places of knowledge and learning; to prevent their powers from falling into the wrong hands. Save one; the Library of the First High Mage of Cephiro, Arlen. The location of this place; deep within the Forest of Silence._

_The Seventh Shrine; the Spirit Temple has been separated from Cephiro and shifted into the distant skies. I, who am the chosen Knight of the Rune Goddess of Spirit Auraya, have had something related to me. Only with the resurrection of the ultimate Rune Deity Mithras shall Raven finally be defeated and Cephiro made whole, as it should have been all along. The Six Points of the Spirit Compass must be found and the Soul of Cephiro awakened. No one person was meant to be the Pillar of Cephiro. Such a burden eventually wears down the mind and heart; leaving only an empty shell behind. One Soul shall become the Voice; to speak and carry out the Will of Cephiro. As I write this down, for whoever will eventually find this Memory Crystal within the recesses of Astera Cavern, the Crown of the Pillar is reaching out to me. _

_I hear the song of magic within my thoughts, as High Mage Oderian said I would. I don't know how long I shall wear the coronet, but I will meet my end at the hands of Raven. But with my death, his malevolent spirit shall be confined. But for how long I cannot say. He will shatter the bonds of his confinement and return. The Dark Pillar, bound to the Rune God of Chaos, shall seek to rebirth the Pillar System. This must not occur. My Soul Crystal shall be carried to the Seventh Shrine and protected by Auraya. It will be my duty to maintain the Great Barrier until the first of the new Knights is located. I can no longer ignore the siren pleading of the Proof of the Pillar._

_I must go. The Crown of the Pillar is calling for me._

_**Last account of Breanna, Oracle and first Pillar of Cephiro**_

* * *

The radiance from the Memory Crystal spilled from the crystalline core and filled the silent Throne Room with rainbow light. The emblems denoting the Lords of Fire, Wind and Water materialized within the air; before the orb nestled atop its plinth. Three more; a shadowed sword, a shield and a golden staff formed underneath them. The symbols danced within the air; shifting until they halted in the form of a circle. Silvering motes of brilliance coalesced within the centre; merging until the shape of an eye could be briefly glimpsed. Slender filaments of mystical energy intertwined them all. They resonated briefly; their light and magic intertwining with each other; then burst upwards, disappearing from the throne chamber entirely.

* * *

_**Magic Knight Quarters:**_

Whilst the ancient élan ignited within the Throne Room, revealing beings that had not walked the lands of Cephiro for more than a thousand years, a girl murmured restlessly within slumber. Scarlet tresses flowed over the pillows as she tossed and turned in her bed. A glittering, crimson radiance erupted from the symbol gracing the pale skin of her forehead. Even though she was still deeply asleep, the young girl pushed back the blankets and vacated the bedroom. She slowly made her way through the silent corridors of Cephiro Castle, until she stood before the massive portals of the Throne Room of the Pillar.

Myriad insignia crawled across the sunken panels of the colossal doors. The young girl raised the hand that bore a ruby ovum gem. She laid her palm flat against the cool wood of the door. Ethereal light sparked within the core of the ovum affixed to the delicate skin of her hand. Glittering filaments of fire sorcery erupted from the ovum; crawling across the enormous panels of the doors. At her touch, the six crests shifted and the door haltingly opened. She walked into the quiet depths of the Throne Room and the doors drifted shut behind her. As she stood before the vacant throne, the light of the Memory Crystal bathing her within its numinous luminosity, Hikaru began to stir from her dreamless slumber.


	9. The Beginning of Prophecy

_An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

_Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

_The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

_The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The excellent ladies at Clamp own all characters of Rayearth. All original characters, spells, Rune Gods/Goddesses and Dark Pillars are © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2006-2007.**_

_**Chapter 7: Beginning of Prophecy**_

_**Cephiro Castle: Throne Room**_

Hikaru slowly awoke, as if from a dream. The young girl found herself standing before the Throne of the Pillar. Nestled atop a minuscule table, lay a glimmering crystalline orb. Its pearly depths were alight with a crimson radiance; the sign of the Rune God Rayearth inside it. Hikaru did not remember leaving her bed and walking the corridors until the moment she cast aside sleep here; within the Throne Room of the Pillar. The castle was quiescent, even peaceful once the battle was ended. She seemed to be the only living soul stirring and breathing. There were no signs of the guards that had patrolled the labyrinthine corridors and gathering places.

After the dissolution of the powers of the Pillar, there was no apparent need for protectors. Hikaru was perplexed. After the last fight and the revelation that she was the next Pillar, she and the other Magic Knights should have returned to their own world. She had tried to question the Fire Deity, but had received no viable answer, only a cryptic reply.

The light emanating from the orb atop its table became almost blinding, flooding the expansive room with heat and waves of mystical sorcery. Hikaru caught a brief glimpse of the silvering radiance intertwined within. A multitude of shimmering filaments danced through the still air, passing quite close to her. Hikaru pivoted on her bare feet, curiously wondering what was about to occur. She could sense that something magical was about to take place, the sorcery seemed disparate from any she had seen wielded by Clef, Ascot and the others.

The silvering tendrils formed into the shape of a silver eye within a pentagram; it was the emblem of a Rune God, but it belonged to one that Hikaru did not recognize. The peculiar sign flew towards the doors and settled upon the smooth, panelled surfaces. Thinner points of silvering luminescence writhed across the massive portals, sealing Hikaru inside the throne room.

Muted, melodic chiming echoed within the throne room. The insignia of Rayearth burst outwards from the orb, glittering swathes of crimson fire spiralling around it. Hikaru's breathing began to quicken, her pulse racing as she realized that whatever was going to occur somehow involved her. The insignia of Rayearth slammed into her slender body; the scintillating flames encapsulating her within a mantle of crimson. Her bare feet lost contact with the chilling flagstones of marble as she found herself propelled upwards.

Shining motes of rainbow brilliance materialized within the throne room; coalescing into a feline shape. A Cat, unlike any other, now walked within the throne room. It was approximately the same size as a small horse. It was endowed with a sleek coat of long, cream coloured fur. It strolled calmly on four black paws. Black ears were pricked to alertness ready and waiting to catch the slightest hint of sound. Russet eyes were fixated fully upon the captive Hikaru. A veritable plume of a tail, with a black tip, twitched lazily.

_Greetings little one. _The most beautiful mind voice that Hikaru had ever heard whispered across the surface of her thoughts. It was timeless, and it seemed far older than Rayearth. _I mean you no harm or ill intentions. It was I who called out to you during your dreams, Magic Knight. Cephiro is not yet finished with you. That is why you did not return to your world of origin._

'Who are you?' There were no doubts lingering within her mind. Hikaru knew she was in the presence of a Rune God and an ancient one at that. The answer the mystifying Cat would give would cause her immense surprise.

_My name is Auraya. I am the Rune Goddess of the Spirit Aspect and bound to Breanna; the First Pillar. _The Spirit Cat replied smoothly. _I have been waiting for you since the era of the First Pillar and the advent of the Pillar System._

Delicate tendrils of shining fire crawled across the silken nightgown that Hikaru wore. Within an instant the garment was burned to dust. The satiny ribbon that confined her tresses into a single braid crumbled into ashes. The symbol of Auraya also sunk into Hikaru's body. The ovum gem affixed to her hand burst afire with silver and ruby brilliance intertwined. Another presence began to emerge within the spell locked throne room. A fiery orb swirled lazily within the still air; slowly coming to a graceful descent, touching down upon the marble flagstones directly in front of Hikaru. Hikaru could sense a familiar soul contained within it.

Hikaru sensed a familiar presence encapsulated within the writhing conflagration. She had a deep, plaguing suspicion that she knew _**who**_ or _**what**_ it was. Rayearth; the Lord of Fire had manifested within the crimson blaze; taking on his mortal form; a great lion, his forehead adorned with a shining, alabaster horn. His mysterious, dark eyes seemed to reflect a fleeting perception, but it was gone before Hikaru could fathom its meaning or portent. Perhaps Rayearth would provide the answers she so desperately needed to learn.

'Rayearth what's going on here? Tell me, please.' Hikaru's voice was brimming with barely contained apprehension and fright.

Then she heard the deep telepathic voice of the Lord of Fire within the depths of her thoughts.

_I am sorry Hikaru. This must be done. For you to become a Knight Ascendant, your body must undergo a forced maturation. Otherwise you shall not be strong enough to face the coming dangers. _Rayearth's mind voice was brimming with gentle regret. _Your current physical state is not yet strong enough to encompass the powers of a full Knight Ascendant. I have waited for aeons to fulfil my true purpose. That time has finally arrived._

_This can only occur with the ignition of your life force. _Auraya imparted to the Fire Knight. _It will not be pleasant; but it must be initiated. The Knights of Wind and Water will also undergo this. As you were the last Pillar and the strongest of the Knights, you must go through your Ascension first._

The eyes of Rayearth begin to glow with an innate light. It was matched by twin flares of silver from Auraya. Heat, light and magic began to coalesce within the Throne Room, until it became blindingly bright, painful. The timeless élan of Rayearth and Auraya filtered through into the slender figure of Hikaru. A diminutive crystal separated from her body; emanating a faint, soft glow. The mystical jewel was a perfect sphere in shape and form; mystical potentiality thrumming within its core. Threads of energy still interweaved it with Hikaru. Her damask eyes widened as she glimpsed what had erupted from her body. Hikaru was cocooned within a shining pilaster of scarlet and silvering energy.

_Your Soul Crystal; the ultimate essence of what you are. A more apt description would be to say that this crystal is your Mystic Essence; the origin of your fire magic. _Auraya imparted this to Hikaru. _As a human imbued with the capability to wield enchantments you now possess this. Once this has been altered, the physical changes shall also occur._

That was the last statement Hikaru heard; she spiralled down into darkness as the light became too much for her to bear.

* * *

_**Two Floors Below:**_

Eagle awoke from a restless sleep, a panicked cry echoing within his mind. He pushed back the confining blankets, his brown eyes seeking the source of the mental call that had awoken him from rest. He then sensed the person it had come from; Hikaru. Shoving his feet into his boots, Eagle flung the door to his quarters open; only to come face to face with Umi and Fuu. Clef was not far behind; his sorcerer's staff clasped within his fingers.

'Where's Hikaru?' Umi blurted out, her ocean eyes ablaze with concern. 'She isn't asleep within her bed.'

'I don't know.' Eagle admitted. 'Something is happening to her; but I can't tell you where she is.'

Fuu began to speak when Clef silenced her. His lavender eyes were solemn as he regarded everyone who stood within the passageway.

'I believe I know her location, everyone. There is something I have not told all of you. It pertains to a certain artefact that was found and brought within the castle.' Clef said softly; his voice barely above a whisper; but everyone could hear his words. 'I have not examined the contents of the Memory Crystal thoroughly. It dates back to the era of the First Pillar of Cephiro. I believe it also explains why the Magic Knights did not return to their world of origin.'

'You're joking aren't you Clef?' Umi said. Her blue eyes reflected her disbelief.

Clef's lavender gaze regarded the Water Knight, his expression solemn. 'I am not joking Umi. I am one of the oldest human beings currently residing within Cephiro. Even I don't know everything concerning Cephiro.'

Clef was about to give voice to another statement when a sharp stab of agony pierced his mind. The Master Mage staggered, his fingers slackening their grip upon his staff. The pristine azure gem affixed to the northern most point of the wooden stave burst afire with magic. Rapid footsteps approached from behind as Umi caught the Mage before he toppled to the chilling marble floor. Images, faint at first, but gradually increasing in clarity, came into focus.

_**Vision Sequence:**_

_A pair of brilliant, green eyes entered his mind's eye, accompanied by a brief flash of a golden circlet. The Throne of the Pillar materialized, a fiercely shining crystal nestled atop a marble plinth, located next to the vacant Throne, cast its light and sorcery outwards, filling the entirety of the quiescent chamber. He sensed the unmistakable signature of magic not used for centuries within the room. A familiar presence slumbered here, suspended by the infinite élan of an ancient soul._

_A shimmering pillar of crimson fire, enclosing an entity within it; levitated above the marble. A diminutive crystal revolved around the fiery column. This was changing rapidly. Clef knew what the crystal was. Delicately Clef tried to separate the fragile filaments hiding the occupant from his sight. A few of the fibres of élan slowly began to unravel; revealing who was contained within. With a deep sense of shock, Clef came to the realization that he was gazing at the visage of Hikaru. But alterations to the young girl were apparent, even occurring before his astonished eyes._

What Clef had glimpsed within the augury had rocked him to the very core. He dismissed the trance, falling back into reality. The sorceries he had perceived with his Mage Sight were of the highest order, capable of being utilized by only the most gifted of Mages. Whoever had initiated this intricate spell construct was immensely powerful; possessing a mystical Gift of such magnitude that paralleled, mayhap surpassed his own Gift. He could also distinguish the mind of such a being; it was feminine; possessed of an intellect brimming with knowledge and wisdom.

Clef raised one hand; only to discover that he was trembling. He brushed white hair away from his eyes. 'I know where Hikaru is. But we may not be able to gain access to her location.'

* * *

_**A/N: Hopefully I will have Chapters 5, 6 and 8 up soon! The reason why I posted MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru was as a thank you until chapters 5 and 6 are ready for upload! The events in A New Spell for Hikaru are a seperate fiction; as I have a plot worked out for it! Thanks again for your patience with me as my health has been getting in the way of my writing! But everything should be ok now!**_


	10. The Dark is Waking

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The creators, Clamp own all rights to the characters and series of Magic Knight Rayearth. I am just using them for a fiction of my own devising. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Gods/Goddesses etc. © **__**Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2006-2009**_

___An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

___Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

___The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

___The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

___**Chapter 8: **__**the**__** Dark is Waking**_

Situated approximately fifty miles from the crystalline Cephiro Castle, towards the northern mountains, was a medium sized village; almost large enough to be termed a town. The people dwelling there called their home 'Berrybay Village.' Before Cephiro had fallen into darkness, Berrybay had been known for the quality of medical potions and herb craft practiced there. Now that peace had returned; it was the citizens' fervent hope that they could, at last after so much turmoil, take up the mantle of their old lives, relegating the fear and uncertainty they had known to the pages of history. Where they felt it truly belonged. Harsh lessons had been learned from their recent experiences. They wanted to defend their home with their own hands. Hence the sentries at the village boundaries.

A loud, fatigued yawn punctuated the false dawn, as the night sentry fought back his need for sleep. It wouldn't be long until his shift was over and the daytime sentries could take over. The soldier walked over to the small brazier ensconced within a sheltered niche at the top of the sentry tower. Someone had recently placed a hot pot of an herbal stimulant there; one that would erase the effects of fatigue for a time. Just long enough for the weary scout to complete his shift. By then another sentry would take over and he could seek his bed for the rest of the day. Another yawn sounded as the sentry poured a cup of hot, liquid herbal tea.

He was about to imbibe the steaming concoction; when the kettle, upon its small table, began to rattle and shake furiously. The sentry backed away from the kettle as it toppled to the rough, planked floor of the lookout post. The sentry then realized what was occurring.

___**'Earthquake!'**_

The sentry dropped the clay mug he had been holding in his haste to let cry a warning to his fellow villagers. The message was carried upon the winds, as the other sentries shouted out the warning across the length and breadth of the village. Before the sentry even had a chance to vacate the tremulous refuge of the lookout post; the ground within the centre of the village exploded outwards. Eerie wailing split the air. What appeared to be living spectres erupted from the gaping hole.

A few magic users secreted within the buildings cast a few hasty spells, but to no avail. One of them whispered a short phrase. A miniscule crystal appeared within his fingers. Then it wavered and disappeared.

* * *

_____**Cephiran Skies: Eden Castle:**_

Auraya sat within the centre of the Elemental Pillar Chamber, her grey eyes reflecting her thoughtful state of mind. Her long, creamy plume of a tail twitched restlessly, a sign of her inner agitation. She had left the Throne Room of the Pillar some time ago. The enchantment placed upon Hikaru was now proceeding under the watchful attention of Rayearth. The doors leading to the Throne Room had been sealed under a locking spell; a precaution against any human interference; no matter if it were benign or malicious. Auraya would brook no interference from any source at all. Her orders from the First Pillar had been explicitly clear; to let the spell take its proper course. Hikaru would eventually have to utilize the full capability of a Magic Knight; including having to serve as a living channel for Rayearth, the Lord of Fire.

Auraya released a sigh. The loss of knowledge was rather deplorable. Hence the instructions and the last augury ever spoken by her mistress had been captured within a Memory Crystal and left; for someone to find one thousand years later. And they had. There was much more to being a Magic Knight than the three currently residing within Cephiro knew about. The Spirit Rune Goddess felt rather unsettled. The task of the trio of the younger Magic Knights and the one to be was immense.

A bright flash knocked her out of her imposed trance. Auraya swiftly stood. The Rune Goddess could sense the dark energy of corrupted magic. As she pivoted upon all four paws; the Chaos Pillar inexplicably fused itself back together and vanished from the confines of Eden Castle. With a deep sense of apprehension, Auraya knew what this occurrence signified.

_____By the Cephiran Gods, he's free! _Auraya began to growl.

* * *

Clef could feel the intensity of everyone's gaze. His fingers tightened upon the shaft of his Mage's staff as conflicting emotions warred within the depths of his mind. Caution and the desire to release knowledge; each had an equal voice clamouring for his attention. The silent urging to release the knowledge he had retained within him won. Clef straightened; regarding everyone that had come to his location to see what the commotion was.

'There is a matter of which I need to speak with all of you.' Clef said quietly. 'Eagle; you must come as well. This concerns you also; perhaps more than any of us realize. It also explains why I cannot unravel the spell sealing the Throne Rooms closed against any counter enchantment that I use.'

'Hikaru is changing?' Fuu asked softly. 'She hasn't been herself for the past few days. We've all noticed that. Even her ruby crystal has altered.'

With Clef's words, Eagle could feel the weight of the Shadow Ovum upon his hand. He ignored the question of the Wind Knight. With his other hand he swiftly pulled off the glove that veiled the ebony crystal from the sight of other people. The thin, metallic rim of gold that ran along its outermost edge caught the radiance of the lamps; causing the jewel to be awash with shimmering brilliance. Eagle lifted his hand; until Umi and Fuu could see what was attached to his pale skin. Umi's cobalt eyes widened when she glimpsed the dark Ovum.

'How did you get that?' Umi demanded sharply. 'Hikaru has one of those as well.'

Umi's eyes reflected suspicion. Fuu was looking at the Autozamian with curiosity. Her emerald eyes were a blank canvas; revealing nothing of the questions that swam through her thoughts. The alteration of Hikaru's scarlet focal crystal had intrigued her deeply. The Wind Knight had known something separate was occurring on Cephiro; despite the battle with Debonair. It seems as if she was correct in her assumption. Fuu sighed deeply; brushing away a few short strands of brown hair that had obstructed her vision.

'Umi, don't be rude.' Fuu chided her fellow Knight for an apparent lack of manners. 'Master Mage Clef has said he will explain everything. I would really like to know what is going on.'

'I'm sorry, Eagle, Clef.' Umi replied; her eyes downcast. 'I'm just tired. I'm really concerned about Hikaru. Channelling the powers of the Pillar wasn't an easy thing for her to do. Plus the fact that we're still here bothers me. All three of us should have returned home like last time.'

'There is a room nearby.' Clef turned; his mage robes twisting about his boyish frame. 'Eagle, you come as well. This also concerns you. The evidence of that is shining upon your hand.'

Eagle looked rather confused; but suppressed any questions that had arisen. After he had accepted Clef's offer to reside in the castle for one night, before departing on the long voyage back to his home planet; Geo had received orders from the Autozam High Council. Eagle had been appointed as the Autozam Ambassador to Cephiro; their intentions to begin peaceful negotiations between their two worlds after Geo had relayed back to the Council, Master Mage Clef's desire to help their stricken planet. The crew were to stay, to assist their Commander. Clef had promised to explain the enigmatic occurrences how happening within Cephiro. What he had not expected was to be so inextricably caught up in all of this. The small group headed for the chamber Clef had spoken of, when hurried footsteps approached from the opposite direction.

Lantis, his long black cloak flaring around him, stopped when he glimpsed the two Magic Knights, Master Mage Clef and Eagle.

'Master Clef, I sensed a great convergence of magic recently.' Lantis' expression was grave. 'The energy signature was unrecognizable; except it points towards a very powerful magic user.'

As a Magic Swordsman; he was sensitive to the currents of mystical energy that pervaded the entirety of Cephiro. For Lantis to notice the warping of the magical web that threaded through the girth of the planet, indicated that something was very wrong. Clef was about to give voice to a reply, when a brilliant swathe of radiance split the early morning skies. Umi bit back a cry of pain, as the light blinded her for a moment.

'What the hell was that?' The Water Knight's voice was rather shaky.

Umi ran to the nearest window and gazed upon the distant horizon. A thin, ash strewn plume of smoke drifted upwards lazily towards the pearly clouds; a hint that something had occurred within the early hours of the morning.

'Fuu look at this!' Umi beckoned to her companion Magic Knight. 'Something's gone on outside the castle.'

Lantis ran over to the window, his dark cloak flaring behind him with his hasty movements. He felt the slight weight of the Magic Sword bumping against his back, with his sudden movements. Lantis felt a slight ripple of dark, warped energy surge through his mind. A recollection entered his thoughts as a mental map of Cephiro came to his realization.

'Berrybay Village is near the castle!' Lantis pivoted upon his boots, moving swiftly through the corridor. He halted quickly in his tracks; gazing at Clef. 'Wasn't that village a site for a Polaris Seal during ancient times?'

Clef tightened his grip upon his staff of office. It seemed the events mentioned within the Memory Crystal were occurring much sooner than he had first anticipated. It was time to reveal a part of the truth that was necessary at this particular moment: part of the forgotten history of Cephiro. Known only to the Pillar and the order of magic wielders to which he had been initiated into as soon as the strength of his Gift had been discovered by the previous Master Mage.

'It was, Lantis.' Clef said his voice serious. 'It seems the Seal is broken.'

* * *

_____**A/N: **__**It's starting! Hope you are enjoying it so far! **__**Chapter **__**5: Victory and Revelation Part 2**__** will be read**__**y for upload by the end of **__**Feb**__** 2008!**____**The story may have to go up to M rating! I really had to edit this chapter! **__**Thanks for your patience!**_


	11. The Polaris Order of Mages

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The creators, Clamp own all rights to the characters and series of Magic Knight Rayearth. I am just using them for a fiction of my own devising. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Gods/Goddesses etc. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2006-2009.**_

_An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

_Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

_The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

_The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

_**MKR: The Raven Chronicles**_

_**Act 9: The Polaris Order of Mages**_

'There is more to this world than you Magic Knights know.' Clef stated seriously, affixing his gaze upon each of them. 'Cephiro was once much larger in size, more than ten thousand years ago, before the Cataclysm occurred during the reign of the First Pillar.'

'The First Pillar?' Fuu questioned softly. 'I thought there had always been a Pillar in Cephiro.'

'Not always Fuu. During distant times, Cephiro was so much more than it is now.' Clef's expression grew rather thoughtful. 'But so much was lost since that time. The Cataclysm was the cause of this.'

Clef swiftly sketched a symbol within the air, shimmering with light as it materialized. A bright burst of rainbow iridescence danced above Clef's outstretched hand. A miniscule crystal formed within that blaze of sorcery, revolving rapidly. Clef sent a slight surge of his inner power towards the core of the crystal, awakening a certain section of the ancient magic within it. An iridescent ray of force erupted from the jewel, to dance within the air. At a whispered command from Clef, an image began to coalesce, details becoming clearer with every passing second.

'This is a Memory Crystal, crafted during the era of the Cataclysm. What has been stored inside has an impact upon the events now unfolding.' Clef stated quietly

An image of a planet now hovered within the air before the group. It was a representation of Cephiro, but not as it was now, after the taint of Debonair had been expelled by the unified efforts of the Magic Knights. The picture of Cephiro showed a very different one from that which the Magic Knights had travelled through during their first and current visit to Cephiro. The lower hemisphere of this 3D representation was shrouded in shadows. Fuu and Umi could see the Shrines of their Rune Gods glimmering faintly with the colours of their respective magic. Certain areas were much clearer than others. Within the lower regions of Cephiro were 3 other points of light.

Barely visible specks of silver, brown and pearly yellow were there. There were also indications of other places dotted about this ethereal picture of Cephiro. But the outlines within the darkened half were severely muted.

Fuu stepped closer, her emerald eyes alight with curiosity. As she studied the flickering image, a thoughtful expression passed onto her beautiful face. She reached out, brushing her fingers across the image which rippled at her touch.

'This Cephiro seems to be different from the one now Clef.' Fuu stated, her voice brimming with curiosity.

'It is Fuu.' Clef stated seriously. 'This is my world from more than 1000 years ago, during the Cataclysm. A great darkness crept across the land. Fully half of Cephiro was cast into shadow; so much knowledge was lost. Only with the sacrifice of the First Pillar was the Dark Pillar defeated.'

The Dark Pillar?' Umi questioned softly, her long azure hair swaying in rhythm to her steps as she walked towards the flickering hologram. 'It seems that what is happening to Hikaru is connected somehow.'

Lantis' footfalls echoed within the near silent room as he walked until he stood near the magical holographic map. 'Cephiro didn't always have a Pillar. The land before the Dark Times was much larger. My predecessors before me have held knowledge concerning the Dark Pillar since the end of the Dark Age. Magic Swordsmen did much more than just guard the ruling Pillar. We worked with the Polaris Order of Mages, protecting all of Cephiro.'

'Dark Age?' Fuu moved closer to the map. Her emerald eyes roamed every inch of the flickering globe, her gaze halting when she noticed the shrine of Windum, the Rune God of Air. The shrines of Celes, Lord of Water and Rayearth, Lord of Fire, were much more clearly seen. Fuu reached up, brushing a fingertip over the insignia of the three Rune Gods. As her finger swept over the last insignia, the three representations of the shrines glowed in unison.

Fuu quickly stepped backwards as an unanticipated burst of radiance briefly flared within the darkened half of Cephiro. A shield, pulsing with silver light now shone along with the signs of the other Rune Gods. The section of the mystical map the shield was in was now afire with brightness. A large crater could also be glimpsed, indicating that something had once been there.

'Is that what I think it is?' Fuu straightened her glasses. 'That resembles a Shrine.'

'It is Fuu.' Clef regarded the trio of Magic Knights. 'The location all of you are looking at now, before the Cataclysm caused fully half of Cephiro to be tainted by dark sorcery. That Shrine is home to Nexus, Lord of Shadows, based in the Valley of Ancients.'

'Wait a minute Clef!' Curiosity shone from within Umi's cobalt eyes. 'A Shrine? Just how many Rune Gods are there?'

'There are seven Rune Gods. Four fell into silence when the first Pillar sacrificed herself, weaving a spell of containment that separated the still living lands from the tainted wilds. With the death of the First Pillar, the Dark Pillar was stripped of his powers and sealed away. The malevolent wish of the Dark Pillar reversed, but the damage had already been done. After ten thousand years, Cephiro has never recovered. Those Rune Gods entered into slumber until their powers were needed again. With the abolition of the Pillar System, the confinement spell shattered. The spell had been tied to the powers of the Pillar.'

'How is all of this connected to Hikaru?' Fuu replied, astonishment showing in her voice.

Clef released the softly glowing crystal. The mystic orb shifted through the near silent chamber until it levitated above the group. Clef raised his staff, uttering a short phrase. The holographic map rippled and vanished. Seven symbols, forming into a circle, with the device for infinity within the exact centre was now visible.

'The Polaris Order of Mages crafted this Memory Crystal, hiding it within a cavern as a safeguard for when the Pillar System was cancelled by the wish of the last Pillar. High Mage Oderian was the last High Mage. After his death the Order fell apart, much knowledge was lost to us.' Clef lowered his staff. 'That was a catastrophic loss of knowledge. The Polaris Order had compiled a great store of books, scrolls and artefacts from across the length of Cephiro. But that is a rumour only. I do know this; what ever is happening to Hikaru is intertwined with the prophecy spoken by a Polaris Order Oracle, Breanna.'

'Prophecy? Umi whispered.

'Yes Umi.' Clef regarded the Water Knight solemnly. 'Once Hikaru is released from the spells confining her, I will explain further. I may also be able to find out why you three have not, as of yet returned to your world.'

As if in response to the words of Master Mage Clef, the ebony crystal ovum covered by Eagle's glove flared with a burst of heat. Eagle, who had been warned by a silent mysterious voice within the depths of his thoughts after the battle with Debonair, was concluded not to reveal its presence just yet. Before he had vacated the wreckage of the FTO, a rather peculiar silver and white cat approached him, passed the warning on and disappeared.

Eagle told Clef of the strange occurrence since he was an outsider from Autozam and unfamiliar to the ways magic worked. Clef had cast shielding enchantments over the black ovum Eagle now bore upon one hand. Any force stirring within the ovum would be restrained.

'As you Magic Knights know,' Clef stated fingers curled around what appeared to be a crystalline orb. 'Cephiro is a land blessed by magic, under the protection of beings with far more power than I possess. I will now trigger part of the prophecy spoken by the First Pillar.'

Lifting his staff of office the crystal afire with magical radiance, Clef muttered a short phrase. Silver light flickered within the core of the crystal, slender filaments of magic halting a few metres from the small group clustered in the room. The mystical strands merged, coalescing into the form of a young woman. As the spell filaments continued to intertwine, more details became crystal clear.

A young maiden approximately eighteen years in age now shared the room with Clef and the others. She was quite small in stature, barely taller than Master Mage Clef. Brilliant emerald eyes reflected a sense of lively mischief. Long ebony hair was held back from her face by a coronet similar to the crown once worn by Princess Emeraude, but instead of the emerald stones adorning the exact centre of the coronet, diamonds gleamed under the light of the crystalline lamps. A crystal orb was cupped in her hands. A gentle voice murmured, melodic and soft within their thoughts.

'_**Shadow will bind,**_

_**Earth will strengthen,**_

_**Light will purify.**_

_**Water, Fire and Wind will grow,**_

_**Ascendant power rising.**_

_**Locate the six points of the Spirit Compass,**_

_**Cephiro's Soul will awaken and flourish.'**_

'This is the First Pillar?' Umi ran curious fingers over the magical hologram.

'Yes she is.' Clef replied seriously. 'This prophecy was spoken by her just after her coronation as the Pillar of Cephiro. Her reign was a troubled one; a threat unlike any the mages of Cephiro had ever faced before seeking to control the powers of the Pillar. Breanna managed to defeat that darkness, but the cost was her life.'

'How are the events from the past of Cephiro connected to what is occurring now?' Fuu asked quietly, her gaze never leaving the spectral figure of the First Pillar.

Eagle remained silent, his mind centred upon the Ovum underneath his black glove.

_~O~_

_Within the Throne Room of the Pillar, magic continued to writhe unrestrained. Secluded within the spell wrought cocoon subtle alterations were occurring within and without the body of the young Knight of Fire. Deep within her slumbering mind, a voice whispered within a gentle murmur. The voice of Rayearth conversed with Hikaru Shidou, quietly explaining why such alterations were necessary._

_Her body would change; her powers grow to match those of a High Mage. Darkness was returning from the unknown regions of Cephiro. Time would not wait for the youthful warrior to mature naturally. Intervention from the eldest of Cephiran powers was required; that of the Rune Gods. But other ancient powers were waking, the Lost Rune Gods. One was stirring, almost fully aware, a potential Knight for his powers already within Cephiro. _

_Beings of a darker nature were also walking the lands of Cephiro, their intentions unknown. United in one purpose, kindred spirits, searching, attempting to unearth the location their Lord and Master was sealed. One seal was destroyed; six remained. The divine Lord of Fire passed various details from his ageless and eternal soul to the younger one of his chosen Knight._

_The events mentioned in the prophecy were ten thousand years in the making. The spell rippling through her physical body was a consequence of occurrences set in motion during the reign of the First Pillar. Rayearth, like the other Rune Lords were tired of the sorrow of each triad of Magic Knights once their task was done._

_The Divine Lords wanted this tragic cycle to finally end. This was also imparted to the slumbering mind of Hikaru Shidou._

_~O~_

Auraya sat before the fiery cocoon, her plume of a tail wrapped around her paws. The assault on the spell locked throne room door had ceased for now, the resident mages having exhausted their powers. The respite was only brief however, the sorceries working within the body and soul of the servant of the Lord of Fire had not yet run their course. Auraya hoped she wouldn't have to use her powers. No one apart from three people residing within Castle Cephiro could be alerted to her presence.

Only when the other Rune Lords awoke, with their chosen Knight bonded to them, could she properly reveal herself. The great Cat pushed such concerns out of her mind, focussing her thoughts upon the spell currently flowing within the body of the young Fire Knight. The enchantment was nearing completion. All the Rune Goddess of Spirit could do was wait and see if the results of the spell were the ones intended upon the creation of this particular spell more than one thousand years before.

One more night and the spell would have run through its proper course. Whether the Fire Knight was now in full possession of her mature gifts could only be determined once the magically crafted cocoon had dissipated.

Auraya sat and waited patiently, as she had done so for the past ten thousand years.

_**A/N: this is the proper version of this chapter. The next act is being worked on and should be up next week! The missing chapters of this fiction are slowly being written I got hit by a big case of writers block but am slowly getting over it! The next chapter of MKR: A New Spell for Hikaru is being worked on and hopefully will be uploaded as well!**_


	12. Changes

_**Standard disclaimers apply. The creators, Clamp own all rights to the characters and series of Magic Knight Rayearth. I am just using them for a fiction of my own devising. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Gods/Goddesses etc. © Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2012. **_

_**Author's note: I DID NOT copy the idea mentioned in this chapter from the wonderful MKR fiction by royalbluekitsune. The events occurring in this chapter have been plotted down when I first conceived the idea for this fanfiction.**_

_An ancient prophecy, preserved in mystical crystal, hidden through the ages, only to be revealed centuries later._

_Three legendary Rune Gods: seeking their Knights, and the desire to once again form the covenant, to protect and nurture a pristine world._

_The emergence of an enemy: one who should not have been forgotten or consigned to the annals of history._

_The Magic Knights: who must ascend and mature in strength, if all are to be saved, answering the call of the First Pillar of Cephiro._

~(:O:)~

_**MKR: The Raven Chronicles**_

_**Act 10: Startling Changes Revealed**_

~(:O:)~

Several days had passed since Hikaru became imprisoned within the mystical cocoon. Despite the efforts of Clef and the other magic users dwelling within the citadel, the enchantment blocking the portal to the Throne Room of the Pillar was sealed against all attempts to gain entry.

Umi, the Water Knight and Fuu, the Wind Knight positioned themselves outside the locked entranceway, sitting there for hours. Only the need for rest and sustenance driving them away, back to the Magic Knight Wing allocated for their use. When twilight embraced the crystalline citadel, someone else took up a vigil outside the inaccessible doors. However, this individual waited until he was certain the other inhabitants were deep within slumber before he vacated the rooms assigned to him.

It was at such a time the young High Commander vacated his quarters. His thoughts were centred upon the young woman who had such an impact on his life so far. He expected to die in Cephiro whilst carrying out his mission to acquire the vast capabilities of the Pillar System for his beleaguered home planet, Autozam. The reappearance of the Magic Knights threw his plans into disarray, but only for a moment. It hadn't taken him long to formulate another plan of attack. It had succeeded, but only to a point. Then Hikaru came into his life, changing everything.

His illness was suppressed, his flagging life energies being restored by the vibrant soul and magic of the young Fire Knight. He was more grateful than he could express. Just saying thank you to her didn't seem to be enough at least to him. Since that instance before the revelation Hikaru became the one to bear the powers of the Pillar, he sensed a strong telepathic bond between their two minds. That link had been forged the instance he confessed his feelings to the young Knight hours before the dissolution of Cephiro finally reached the sanctuary. He didn't expect that Hikaru would have possessed the capability to bond with his mind. Surprisingly, she had shown she could complete the link. When he kissed her again, he glimpsed silver threads tying them together. After that, the heaviness he felt within his body for the past five years, along with the sharp, penetrating pains vanished.

During the private conversation he had with Clef, the diminutive, wise mage provided the answer to the inexplicable healing of his crippling condition. A history of soul bonding was known to Clef. The mage revealed to the young Commander the pathways such a bonding could take. One of these was the powers of one partner passing to the other, fortifying the weaker one. Utilizing his vast Gifts, Clef discerned this had occurred between Hikaru and Eagle. The effects of the healing would only become stronger as the bond gained in strength.

Upon reflection of this, Eagle came to the realization he possessed intense feelings for Hikaru. He required time to discern what those emotions were. One fact was certain, he wished for the psi-link to remain. Not as a result of the healing effect; because of all the women he met throughout his life, Hikaru seemed to be his match in every way. During their battles she tried to show him the futility of his actions. Over the coming months he came to the conclusion stealing the life-source of one planet and using it to save another could be wrong.

Clef promised to find a way to regenerate his failing home planet. Once the heir to the powers of the Pillar was known, she and the other Magic Knights had forged a promise with the other two countries to help save Autozam. He vowed within the depths of his mind he _**would **_find a way to repay her.

His thoughts centred upon another matter. Until the sorceries faded upon the doors and the Fire Knight, worrying over past events wouldn't gain the young High Commander anything. But still, he did possess concerns.

During the battle with Debonair, a dark force permeating the entirety of Cephiro, he received the first indications there was something else occurring, subtly hidden behind the other happenings. With his FTO wrecked beyond any hope of repair, he thought death came to claim him. He was rescued, saved by a being he couldn't readily explain. The shade of a young woman, garbed in flowing silver and white robes, the Coronet of the Pillar gracing her brow, pulled him from the wreckage of his fighting machine, imparting to him, to keep himself protected. She disappeared, only for a rather large Cat to take her place. Eagle found himself transported directly into the Crown Room, next to an exhausted Master Mage Clef.

Strolling down the silent corridor leading to the Throne Room of the Pillar, he sighed. He wondered if the enchantment sealing the doors had begun to dissipate. The Fire Knight; the focus of the mysterious spell, had been confined within the Throne Room for a period of seven days. Eagle had been away from his craft for the same length of time. He had spoken with Geo Metro recently, relaying to his First Officer the current events.

Astonishingly enough, Geo imparted to the young Commander that the High Council had been in contact with him using a new warp capsule system. A message waited for him upon his eventual return to the Autozamian Starship NSX. Instructions within the holographic message relayed information on how to construct a small device so messages could be sent back to Autozam. Eagle left orders for the machine to be constructed.

This time, his second in command touched down on the rapidly healing lands of Cephiro, imparting the orders from the Autozam High Command in person. Before leaving the confines of Cephiro Castle, Geo thrust a communicator into his young Commander's hands.

A hint of amusement crossed onto Eagle's handsome features as the parting words of Geo came to him once again.

'_If we are going to be stuck here on a permanent basis, take a bloody communicator with you this time!'_

Not wishing to rouse the rather formidable temper of his First Officer, Eagle accepted the communicator, making an exaggerated show of clipping in onto an appropriate loop on his utility belt. Glimpsing the satisfaction on Geo's face, told Eagle he had done the right thing. Geo then left, returning to the NSX to oversee the completion of the warp capsule mechanism. That had occurred a few days ago, with Geo making regular updates on the progress of the new technology's construction.

Eagle had been compiling an extensive report to send back to Autozam, when the conundrum of Hikaru interrupted him. More than a week had passed, with no hint of the spell weakening. So each night when the myriad inhabitants of the castle fell into slumber, Eagle wandered near the doors to the Throne Room waiting for anything to happen. Nothing did. Still, he returned once twilight shrouded the land, holding a mostly solitary vigil. On a few occasions he was joined by the Wind and Water Knights who also held deep concern for their companion. However the insistent need for sleep always drove them away.

Walking through the labyrinthine corridors, his thoughts once again centred on the Fire Knight. After trying vainly to note down the recent events in his personal log, Eagle once again found himself outside the doors of the sealed Throne Room.

Opening his end of the bond, he could sense the mind of Hikaru, quiet and at peace. Whatever seemed to be occurring within the Throne Room, the young Fire Knight seemed to have taken no harm. The young Commander leant against the wall, settling down for another long vigil.

~(:O:)~

Beside the golden throne of the Pillar a rather unusual Cat sat on the tiered steps, her long plume of a tail twitching restlessly. She was very different to other felines. Her size was one indication, but there were more. A high level of intelligence shone from her eyes. An oval shaped crystal Ovum rested on her brow, above her shining eyes. Her colouring was pale cream in hue. Her four paws and the tip of her tail were black.

Her luminous russet eyes were fixed upon an enormous globe of energy levitating within the centre of the dim chamber. A miniscule crystal attached to the sphere by delicate tendrils of Fire magic orbiting its periphery; the insignia of the Rune God Rayearth carved into its surface. With each rotation, the core of the thumb length crystal shone brighter.

Glistering on the steps next to her on a cushion lay a plaited golden chain, a thumb sized cage attached. The cage was formed of interwoven golden filaments. A flare of lavender brilliance built up within the Cat's Ovum. The dancing crystal and the necklace fused together and then vanished.

_It has been done Mistress. The Soul Crystal and the young Knight have reached full maturation. Thy spell is close to expiration. I shall erase the enchantment holding the Fire Knight._

The voice of Breanna rang out within the Throne Room.

'_**Well done Auraya. Dissipate the magical field. The young princess will require time to adjust to her new form and Gifts. Commence the other preparations we spoke of.'**_

The voice of Breanna faded. Auraya, Rune Goddess of Spirit called upon her limitless Gift. The layers of the mystical field encapsulating the Fire Knight began to wither and fall away.

~(:O:)~

A rather peculiar surge of emotion raced across the bond he shared with Hikaru. A strange feeling made him walk cautiously towards the entryway. Reaching up, he placed one hand, palm flat against the wooden surface. As his fingers pressed onto the smooth patina of the wood, silver radiance erupted from his ebony Ovum, scrawling across the door. The sound of splintering glass rang out within the confines of the passage. The doors swung inwards on the hinges so rapidly, the young High Commander hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of him.

Breathing hard, Eagle caught a brief glimpse of the Cat who saved him more than a week ago. The Cat gave him a cheeky wink, walking into a stray beam of light, disappearing from the confines of the Throne Room. Something else caught his attention; a scarlet cocoon falling into a state of disintegration hovered within the centre of the chamber. Layers of magic fell away, dispersing into flecks of light that quickly winked out. After a few moments, enough of the magical shell fell away, revealing what lay hidden within the core. A flash of red hair could be seen with every layer that sloughed away.

Eagle sat there transfixed for a few seconds. _The spell is unravelling! _As that chain of thought surfaced, whatever magic holding Hikaru within its grip failed, the unconscious Fire Knight plummeted to the ground.

Eagle caught the unconscious Hikaru as the spell crafted shell dissolved. Gazing down upon her, shock raced through him. Great alterations had been wrought upon the Fire Knight. Gone was the fifteen year old girl he captured so long ago, the beginning flush of ripening womanhood just beginning to become apparent. In her place, cradled within the shelter of his arms lay a maiden of approximately eighteen years in age. The earlier promise Eagle saw within her after her incarceration aboard his ship had now been fulfilled.

Her long red hair now flowed in rippling waves down past the back of her knees, dark copper highlights shimmering within the luxuriant strands. The symbol of her Mashin Rayearth shone faintly upon her forhead, hidden by a few strands of hair. Her physical height had altered. Eagle could tell Hikaru had grown a few inches. Her curves were more pronounced; her limbs slender and graceful. Her skin had lightened to the hue of pale porcelain. One word came to the surface of his thoughts: _beautiful. _He also took note of the fact the sleeping robe she was garbed in showed rips in various places. Reaching up he released the catch holding his cloak closed. Wrapping the unconscious Fire Knight within it, he carefully rose.

_I know those using Healing Magic have advanced spells, but I wish to find out what has occurred to Hikaru. I'm taking her to the Infirmary on the NSX. Perhaps the medical staff can ascertain what is going on._ Gazing down at the peaceful features of Hikaru only caused questions to arise within his mind. The fleeting suspicions that another force was manipulating events separate from those recently concluded when Hikaru became the Pillar kindled into life once again.

The silent ebony Ovum attached to his right hand a constant testament to that. An unknown presence, secretive for the moment walked in the depths of Cephiro. Eagle couldn't help but determine the inexplicable changes Hikaru had borne and him being granted an Ovum were part of a greater design.


End file.
